Waking Nightmares
by LadyR3d
Summary: No one questioned what transpired on the eve of battle when a magic ritual was performed The blight ended the wardens are about to learn that there are consequences to every action. Mage/city-elf AU/ Alistair/Tabris-Amell/Morrigan/Anora. pls R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I'm a bit tense :) I've proof read it a million times but I'm sure there are errors to be found. Any help with this would be welcomed. I have a bunch of chapters already written but thought I would test the waters first. I love Dragon age and my two fav origin stories are City-elf and Mage where in came my inspiration for this story. I hope you like it, please let me know if its complete crap I promise not to sulk to much :)

Big thanks to Bioware for making a great rpg game that stole hours of my life!

*****Explicit adult content and coarse language is practically bursting from this story please be advised*****

*~*Prolong*~*

Morrigan tumbled down on to her makeshift bed in front of her measly fire. It was harder for her to do the simplest of things now that she'd reached full term in her pregnancy. She was perplexed as to why her condition was progressing so quickly it had only been five and a half months and she was due any day now. It was alarming to think that she would be having a child soon. She had no experience with children, had never been around one. Her moods were in constant disarray, and she was fighting back the panic that threatened to engulf her. She had poured over Flemeth's grimoire to many times to count finding no explanation to her strange predicament. Either the old woman had no idea this was going to happen or she was missing cryptic clues written in the damn grimoire, this frustrated her to no end.

Probing her body regularly with the little healing knowledge she had she could sense the old gods power and intelligence. Through the fade when she was slumbering she could hear the child inside her talking, telling her not to be afraid. It was unsettling and yet slightly exhilarating to hear his voice through her dreams. She had never been very close to anyone all her life, none that she had no need of that is. This child was hers and hers alone the bond they shared superseded all others.

Morrigan never really thought of herself as evil…She never really thought that it was in her to be really truly evil. Yet here she was sitting alone in an abandon farmhouse a belly swollen with child planning the end for everyone in Thedas. She rested her hand down on her stomach and was kicked hard from the inside. The sensation was bizarre and comforting all at once, causing a slight smile to form on her lips.

"shhh… My lord you will be free soon, and everything we've ever wanted will be ours."

It had been her mother's plan, which now was hers. Total power out of chaos, it was the perfect plan. The stupidity of the foolish wardens had been a sure sign that it was meant to be. How easy it had been to fool them all. So naive to think that this baby and the magic used to create him was all for them. Well they would find out soon enough how largely miss placed their trust had been. The power that was building up inside her would be a force more frightening then the blight itself.

*~*Chapter 1*~*

_Amara raised her hand up to the front of her face and frowned. The mist that surrounded her was so thick she could not see her hand through it._

__

"Amara..." An oddly familiar voice whispered into her ear.

She spun towards the whispered voice and blindly shot out a blast of lightning. The blue and white light casted eerily off a large from in front of her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as the ice-cold mist swirled away revealing the body of a great dragon...the Archdemon.

"Maker have mercy!" She gasped stepping closer.

_The Archdemon's body had blown up after it had been slain; Amara knew this for she had delivered the killing blow. Its eyes snapped open, golden and slanted. Something about the eyes sent goose bumps to rise on her damp flesh, they seemed so proverbial. She met its gaze unable to shake the feeling that she had seen those eyes before._

_Suddenly the Archdemon's head snapped back and it let out a terrifying roar as it began to violently convulse. Rearing its behemoth body up on its back legs its flesh began to peel in large chunks falling to the ground around her. She looked on with terror as the Dragons body began to transform into that of a human. _

_The mist returned creeping over her feet as it circled the transforming shape. From behind the curtain of mist she could hear the ground-shaking roar turn into a shrill human scream. The swirling mist parted before her and the shape of a naked and pregnant women emerged._

_Amara gasped as Morrigan ran towards her with a large dagger size dragons tooth raised over her head. Amara was fixed to her spot her legs had forgotten how to function. She stared dumbfounded as the naked screaming Morrigan came flying towards her._

_"You will fear me!" She screamed plunging the dragon tooth down into Amara's chest.  
_  
Amara flung herself up right in her bed. She was panting and a fine sheen of sweat covered her naked limbs.

"Are you alright?" A male voice sounded beside her.

Startled to find she was not alone Amara snatched her dagger from under her pillow quickly aiming it at the person beside her, the tip hissing with sparks of lightning.

The elf yelped with surprise "Whoa! Easy there! I'm not into that shit." He said eyes fixed on the dagger as he jumped out of the bed.

The drowsy fog lifted as she slowly recalled the night before. She had met the handsome elf at The Gnawed Noble Tavern when she had been fairly drunk and had found him quite pleasing. In a drunken haze she had invited him to share her bed.

It had become a common occurrence now for her to drink and mess around. Ever since the blight had ended things had never been the same between her and Ferelden's newest King. Amara knew she was using the booze and the men as a distraction from her messed up romantic life. These thoughts sent a fist full of shame to her belly.

"Sorry bad dreams." she croaked lowering her dagger.

He smiled seductively and slid back between the sheets. "You know what's good for bad dreams?" He sneered pushing back her thick black hair so he could kiss the soft nape of her neck.

"Sorry... not really in the mood." Swatting away his further advances she climbed out of the bed and snatched up her robe. The sun was just rising and she could hear the servants bustling around the castle getting ready for the day. "I'm sorry…" she arched her raven winged brows "I don't remember your name…"

The dishevelled elf sighed and arose from the bed putting his pants on as quickly as he could "Narran, My name is Narran, and I'll just get out of your hair. Will I see you again?" He looked over at her optimistic and so naive.

"No" She said simply "I don't think you will." Tossing him his shirt she walked over to her vanity and sat down. She felt bad for dragging the poor guy into her messed up life. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own that she had completely shut herself down. She was at a loss on how to stop these newly formed bad habits and seemed to be in a whirlwind of reoccurring heartache.

The flustered elf shrugged on his shirt and glared at the back of her head. "Still hung up on a King." he pouted hands held on his narrow hips. "Just so you know there are nicer guys in the world then you're stupid King. If you had tried to love me half as much as you did him then you might have had a chance at happiness." With those nasty words he stormed from the room shoving another elf rudely out of his way.

"Andraste's flaming sword what was that about?" Shianni asked looking mildly amused as she dropped down on to the rumbled bed. "I'm guessing another one of your jilted lovers?" She gave a mock gasp "what is that Amara three in two weeks, you'd put Zev to shame!"

"Shut up Shi and keep your nose out of my love life!"

Shianni laughed unimpressed by her cousin's anger, "Easier said than done when you flaunt lovers like Leliana flaunts a new dress!"

There was mirth in the words but they only rubbed Amara raw. Shianni had no clue what Amara was going through. They were still figuring each other out after newly discovering that they were cousins. She was quickly finding out that her fiery cousin was one for quick wit and sometimes hurtful words.

She still remembered when her father approached her at the alienage. She had guardedly watched him approach his eyes rimmed with tears. He had requested a moment of her time and had told her who he was. Stating tears flowing how there had been no other choice but to give her up to the chantry. He had begged her forgiveness and reassured her of his fatherly love. She'd been quite overwhelmed that her family was so willing to acknowledge her after so many years apart. It was a strange feeling rediscovering that she had a family outside the tower. Her memory of the time before the tower had been one filled with sorrow and hardship.

She shook her head to clear away the emotional cobwebs and tossed a hairbrush into her cousins waiting hands. "Just help me with my hair will you!"

Chapter 1.1

Amara fell to the ground with a groan her armour felt tight and her head pounded. "I can't practice anymore I'm dying" she was a mage not a warrior. Her armour was too heavy and though she was very good a wielding twin daggers she was in no way use to the constricting feel of the harden leather. She put on her best pout and gazed up at the flamed haired dwarf hoping for a little pity. Oghren was not fooled by the pretty little pout and glared back with an unsympathetic look across his hairy face.

When the blight had ended Alistair had named the battle hardened drunk his master of the guard. With his newly acquired position Oghren became overly bossy and he had taken it upon himself to order Amara into sharpening her arcane warrior skills.

'_To toughen you up and keep that lovely ass nice and tight' __He had stated with a drunken leer.__  
_

Oghren snorted tossing down his battle-axe. "You top-siders are all the same! Never able to handle the ale or the late night humps. All a bunch of nug lickers!" he groused dropping down next to her.

"Why does everyone know about that?" Amara whimpered as she fell back onto the grass.

"HA, you're the most sought after person in this whole sodding place, and you think no one is going to notice when you're knocking boots?" He laughed gruffly punching her in the shoulder. "What do you care Warden? A certain King you don't want finding out about you're rutting?"

Amara flushed and glared down at him. "I don't want anyone knowing about it including you! I wouldn't be in this mess if you'd stop getting me so drunk!" rolling on to her stomach she dropped her face in the cool grass covered ground, wishing it would open up and swallow her. "I had another nightmare about Morrigan." She mumbled into the earth.

She could hear Oghren getting up with a grunt as he recovered his axe from the ground. "I'm a dwarf Warden go trouble Wynne about your dreams, I don't know a dream from the ass end of a horse." He laughed coarsely at his own humour and walked back to the training grounds.

Amara rolled back over and stared up at the brilliant blue sky spotted delicately with white puffy clouds. Alistair's face unwillingly flashed into her thoughts. She let her mind wonder remembering the last meeting she had with Ferelden's newest King.

_Amara gazed at herself in the mirror she was donned in a dress, which was pretty impressive considering she hated to wear them. Not your average dress either she could handle a normal dress. This dress was delicate made out of finely woven sheep's wool, which had been dyed a bright scarlet __It virtually screamed 'look at me!' __The dress was made to be alluring the neckline plugged into a deep V as did the back showing the voluptuous swells of her breasts and the delicate curve of her shoulders. Leliana had said it was the perfect color for her dark hair and large brown eyes. She hated it, felt like at any moment her bursting bosom would make a grand appearance in front of the entire ball._

_She was tempted to put her very conservative mage robe back on, but then she thought of Alistair and the fact that tonight was a special night and pushed the tempting thoughts aside._

_The Archdemon had been dead for almost six months and there was no surface activity from the darkspawn. To celebrate newly married King Alistair and Queen Anora had decided to throw a ball on the very night of their return from touring the country.  
_  
_Amara hadn't seen Alistair in five months, when she had seen him he had been cold and distant saying they would talk once he'd had time to think. What he meant she knew not, she thought they were in love, but five months apart had put a large brand of doubt in her mind.  
_  
_Amara crept into the hall with a wildly beating heart. The hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Ice sculptures littered the room and the chantry had commissioned the Circle of Magi to created ice-crystal chandlers to hang along the cathedral like ceiling. It was a task far below the circle she thought bitterly but no doubt a beautiful addition to the ball._

_Amara tore her gaze from the decor and stopped dead, first out of shock then anger. She stood stunned as all eyes were drawn to her. Her brain slowly taking in the fact that she was the only one wearing color! _

_All the lords and ladies were dressed in slivers and blues some gowns shimmered with beads and fake ice crystals while others were covered in soft white fur. There was a shimmering sea of Nobility, hers being the single scarlet gown in sight.  
_  
_With intent to kill Amara scanned the room for Leliana's face. Finding the Bard only fueled her anger, the dirty rotten spy was clad in a white satin dress with fur trim around the neckline. She stomped a straight path to Leliana only to aware of the stares and whispers that fell behind her. She was like a drop of blood against a snow covered ground.  
_  
_"What the hell is this Leliana? Why did you pick this dress out for me?" She hissed grabbing the slightly startled Bard roughly by the arm. "Everyone is staring!"  
_  
_Leliana laughed her beautiful voice floating above the lively crowd. "Because my dearest friend you are the hero of Ferelden. They are staring at your beauty and the fact that you are about to make a scene." Her eyes were bright and her cheeks rosy from a few cups of wine. "Besides it would not due for you to be dressed the same as everyone else would it?" _

_She gave Amara's hand a light squeeze and dislodged her arm from the iron grip. "Go mingle you have to get use to court life, you'll learn to love it trust me!" She clapped her hands together with elation giving Amara one last appraisal as if to say you'll do. _

_Amara tried to swallow her panic as she gazed around her at all the curious faces. She grabbed hold of a serving girl carrying a tray of chilled white wine and gulped down the glass. The cool liquor soothed her nerves a bit.  
_  
_"Amara?" an all too familiar voice breathed from behind her.  
_  
_She took a deep shaking breath and spun around, her skirts whispering against the cobble stone floor. "Your Majesty." She said giving her deepest curtsy. She flinched as the boning in the dress dug into her and prayed to the Maker her bodice would stay in place._

_She stared down at his calf length leather boots willing her heart to slow._ _When she had her face under control she let her gaze wonder over him. He wore a simple white tunic made of silk the neckline embroidered with silver thread and his long muscular legs were clad in black leather trousers. She met his gaze and gave an inward smile at the look that was plainly written on his face, lust.  
_  
_"Wow…I… wow." He stammered a frown forming around his mouth "You look amazing, you're wearing a dress!" He laughed nervously. The blushing red skin contrasted with the white silk against his neck. "I never thought I'd see you in anything but your mage robes." The sound of wonder in his voice was amusing to Amara and a kindle of hope filled her long empty heart.  
_  
_"Thank you your Majesty." They stood transfixed unaware of the world around them. "May I…May I have a word in private?" she held her breath.  
_  
_He sighed running his hands down the front of his shirt. "Uh… well… we are hardly alone here but I suppose a moment in the garden will not be difficult." He turned and led her towards the double doors that led to the back garden. The night air was cool and refreshing.  
_  
_Amara was uncertain of what to say. Alistair looked about the same "It's a great night for a party are you enjoying it?"  
_  
_She couldn't do this! Not the small talk, not with him. Taking all the courage she possessed she stood up on tip toe and wrapped her slight frame around his large one squeezing him as tight as she could. "I missed you so much." She whispered against his neck. _

_She felt him shudder and could feel his breath go ragged against her hair. His silk clad arms came around her and he picked her up from the ground, holding her tightly to him as he rubbed the exposed part of her back. "Say something." She pleaded leaning back in his arms.  
_  
_"I can't do this, it's over." He set her down lightly and stepped away turning his back to her "I'm married now, by your own order and I cannot betray my marriage vows to Anora." Amara stood dumbly staring at his beloved back. "I… I don't want to hurt you but you chose this. You gave me to another... twice... I'm not now nor will I ever again be some dumb Templar pawn for you or anyone else to use."  
_  
_She felt as though every part of her was breaking, he was leaving her, and the thought sent a terrifying sense of loss painfully through her. The world blurred as the one thing she had feared unfolded before her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she dashed them away heatedly. How could he think she had given him away? Why was this happening? She thought wildly they loved each other and would never be parted._

"_What do you mean I gave you to another? If you had not married Anora there would have been civil war! The country was divided. You know this! It was supposed to be…be a political m...marriage!" Her words came out in a sob and she hated how weak she sounded.  
_  
_Alistair was at her in a second grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly. "I've been used all my life Amara I was used by you, like a pawn!" His face was black and his grip was becoming painful. "You passed me off to Anora, told me to sleep with Morrigan. You knew I couldn't stand either of them! You knew they made my skin crawl with loathing. You evidently have no real care for me or you would have found another way!" _

_He glared down at her his words stabbing her deep in the heart "I've broken every vow I've ever taken! I will not break this one. I loved you once but you made your choice and now I'm making mine! I will no longer stand by while others decide my life." Amara pushed away from him hurt and horrified by what he was saying.  
_  
_"Alistair! What in Andraste's name are you doing out here? The ambassador of Antiva wishes a word my husband; you can mingle with the lesser people later."  
_  
_Amara flushed with anger wiping her eyes dry as she turned to face The Queen of Ferelden._

"_Anora, do you not recognize Amara the hero of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey Wardens?" Alistair was covered in blush looking as though he'd just been caught with his hands up Amaras skirt.  
_  
_Anora stared down at her scorn and revulsion clearly written over the fair queen's face. "Oh forgive me Commander I did not recognize you, you Elvin people all look very similar. Come now Alistair we must not keep are guest waiting. Enjoy the ball Commander." Alistair turned around and gave her one last fiery and tragic glance before disappearing into the thong of nobles.  
_  
Amara came back to the present as a wagon sped past her shaking the ground softly. She must have dozed off for the sun was at least a thumbs length lower than earlier. Wiping her eyes she felt the stiff trails of dried salty tears running down her cheeks. The memories of that night were still so fresh. She knew now that she should have fought harder for him. She should have made him see that every move she had made had all been for him. That she loved him so much she couldn't breathe at the thought of losing him forever.

Foolishly she had closed up unwilling herself to feel regret for the decisions she had made. She had gotten angry instead. What gave him the right to question her and the choices she had made? What had he ever done to lead them through the Blight? He had given her complete control and now he resented her for it. She had cursed herself for allowing him to hurt her so much. She loved him still, and no matter how many men she bedded that bruised empty part of her heart would just not heal.

Sighing from the sadness that lay heavy in her heart Amara stretched out one last time then jumped up, gathering her things she headed back to the castle. She had a meeting she'd been putting off and hoped against hope that even though everyone else in the castle knew about her late night activities this one person would still be in the dark.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

I'm trying to write Alistair in a little bit of a hardened role, but none of it was during the in game hardening it's more like he woke up one morning and was like 'I'm a frigging king and I can do whatever I please' I'm a big fan of Leliana but I think she makes a scary romance so I made her a lesbian. Thought it suited her, most guys would run to the hills with the eye lash butterfly statement but I think the right woman would be better at handling her craziness. Women are just better sometimes with crazy.

Thanks merzy for being my first Review! Big thanks to Bioware again for making this great game!

Steamy bits are coming up in the next chapter. Enjoy!

*~*Chapter 2*~*

Alistair watched from his office window as Amara disappeared through the kitchen door. Every time he saw her he's anger would boil over and he'd catch himself grinding his teeth. Three different men in two weeks, did she have any shame? He thought slamming down his mug of tea, consequently sloshing the contents all over his maps and official letters.

With a groan he grabbed up the important letters and set them on the bookshelves. His gaze fell on a small golden statue knocked over carelessly among his favourite books. His was surprised at how angry the small thing made him or perhaps how angry he was at the person that had given it to him.

It had been so easy to shut up and do as he had been told. No one listen to a word he said, so why even bother saying anything at all. He had stupidly thought even through the darkness of the blight that he had finally found someone that cared. He was foolish to believe that he's voice had ever been heard by her.

In his mind he knew he still loved her, but all she had seen was a prince, and a political gain. That he was sure of, how many times had he spoken against becoming king? Had he not flat out refused the idea of marriage to Anora? It had all fallen on deaf ears; she had done it anyways and chose his path in life like you would casually choose a book. Their love had just been a guise full of pretty trinkets, passionate lovemaking, and fake words of endearment.

"_Alistair will marry Anora and they will rule jointly." He lost all the blood in his face with those few hastily said words. How could she? He thought his head reeling as it was agreed on by all present. How could she just marry him off, he wasn't some young noble girl being matched up by her parents. He was a man! A Grey warden and a Prince a bastard but still a Prince!  
_  
_He watched as the nobles cleared out feeling like he'd been knocked over the head with Ogrhen's great battle axe. He shook his head a few times then fallowed Amara to the side office ignoring Eamons summons to speak with his bride to be. _

"_I will meet you in a minute." He hissed slamming the door in their stunned faces. "How could you!" He yelled pacing the small room.  
_  
_She looked up shocked that he was angry. "Alistair it's the only way! Besides it's just political. You know that my love." She'd walked over to him and grabbed his hands holding them against her cheeks. "Don't be angry Ali; this is for the best trust me."  
_  
He had trusted her...twice! Like some stupid little boy clinging to her skirts, being treated like he'd had no brain in his head. He would have gone to the ends of the world if she'd asked it. Instead he fell into the trap, a silly puppet king, strings attached to dozens of people.

_"You want me to sleep with Morrigan as part of some ancient magical ritual which will create a child?" Alistair could taste the bile the rose in the back of his throat at the very thought of touching that cold-blooded witch.  
_  
_"Do you love me?  
_  
_"Yes, you know I do!"  
_  
_"Then trust me"  
_  
Twice he'd trusted her, and now he was in a loveless marriage with a cold-hearted bitch of a woman that was determined to make his life hell as some sick plan for revenge! On top of the constant misery of being a King and being married to an evil harpy woman there was a large chance he had a demon darkspawn child running wild in Ferelden.

Well he'd show those women who King Alistair Theirin really was and what he was capable of. Grabbing up the statue he tossed it out the window. Seconds later he heard a loud 'Ouch' sound below. With a muttered curse at his idiocy he snapped the drapes shut and nervously peered over his shoulder as he heard a rustle outside his study door. In a panic he calculated how quickly a person could get from the courtyard below to his study.

His personal assistant Jove opened the door and poked his head in "My lord, lady Wynne is here for your appointment."

Alistair jumped startled then moved away from the window and quickly wiped away the spilled tea then poured two fresh cups "send her in please, thank you."

When Wynne walked in a warm maternal aura filled the room and all the tension he had been feeling slipped away. Here was a person that cared for what he had to say. Giving her his best boyish grin he crossed the room in two strides enveloping her in a bone-grinding hug.

"Wynne, I'm so happy to see you."

Wynne wheezed slapping Alistair on the shoulder "Let me go dear boy I can hardly breathe." Laughing at the repentant look on his face she sat down in front of his desk and scooped up her cup of tea. Alistair took a seat next to her opposed to sitting behind a desk with someone he revered so much.

"You were gone over two weeks this time Wynne is the circle trying to steal one of my chief advisers from me?"

Wynne sighed and Alistair could see what she wanted to say was not going to be pleasant "I'm sorry I've been away so long I felt, well I thought perhaps Queen Anora would be more at ease with you if I wasn't in the way all the time. It seemed like you too needed some time to get accustomed to married life."

Alistair flushed embarrassed by his queen's actions, she had a talent for making his companions feel unwelcome and constantly made a fuss over the affectionate relationship he had with Wynne. "I need you Wynne." He sighed trying to find the words to excuse Anora for her behaviour. "Anora knows how useful you've been to me…to us."

Wynne chuckled. "You don't have to cover for her Alistair. Its plan as day how useful she finds me and I'm not the least bit offended by it." She reached out and patted his hand "I just don't want to rustle any feathers, too many mother hens in the coup, if you catch my meaning. As for you needing me Alistair my dear sweet boy you are more capable then anyone in Ferelden to rule and you've done an amazing job of it so far. Have faith in that beautiful kind heart and for Makers mercy stop second guessing yourself!"

Alistair beamed under the praise his face lighting up with an easy grin. He could always count on Wynne. She had been the only one of his old companions that had not changed tune when the crown was placed on his head. He trusted her to be honest and not kiss his royal arse. "I had something I wanted your opinion on." Standing up he walked over to the window. "It's about these dreams I've been having."

Wynne arched her sliver brows. "You've been having strange dreams?" she whispered a faint frown crossing her face.

"I'm surrounded by mist and I can't see anything." His voice became distant as he recalled the haunting dream "I hear a baby crying like its scared or in pain. The mist is so thick I can't see my feet or arms, Then suddenly the mist clears and there is baby laying on the ground right in front of me. When I get closer the baby starts to shake violently and the mist creeps back, when it clears again the baby is a full grown man that looks almost identical to me expect...here's the creepy part... its…he's covered in flaked off skin…the skin looks just like dragon scales like he's shed it off or something."

Alistair suppressed a shudder and turned to face Wynne. "Are you alright!" he gasped her face was white and her eyes were wide with shock, kneeling down beside her Alistair patted her cheek.

She blinked on contact and shook her head. "I don't believe it, it cannot be possible." She breathed "all the same in most ways but different in some."

Alistair stared at her confused and worried by the old women's babbling "Wynne what's wrong? Are you having a grandma moment? Do you know who I am?"

Wynne groaned pushing Alistair away "I'm not having a Grandma moment you silly child! This is serious, only two weeks ago I had a very similar dream! Only it was not a baby but you in the mist seriously wounded with some kind of evil child hoarding around your body." She shook her head feeling sickened "Before I came to meet with you I spoke with Leliana about a dream she was having and it was almost exactly like ours! Have you told anyone about these dreams?"

Alistair now mirrored the look of shock as the blood drained from his face "Creepy" he whispered sitting back in his chair. "I haven't told a soul. They started two weeks ago."

Wynn stood up and headed for the door "Hey! Where are you going, I'm freaking out here." Alistair whined jumping up from his seat.

Wynn sighed and threw her satchel over her shoulder "I have to Find Amara and find out if she's had any of these dreams!"

Alistair glared down at his shoes "Probably not as far as I've heard she doesn't do much sleeping these days. More like entertaining guest all night." He looked up at Wynne trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Oh Alistair" Wynne sighed hugging the young king to her. "I know your heart sore but this is quite serious someone is trying to tell us something using the fade. We need to figure this out. I must find Amara if you don't want to come I understand my dear."

He shook his head and smiled sadly opening his study door. "I have a meeting with her in an hour might as well go now, Lead the way Grandma Dearest" He was rewarded for his jest with a foot painfully brought down on his toes with the force no real grandmother could possess.

*~*Chapter 3*~*

Amara sighed lazily pulling her lightest cotton shift over her head. Maker how she loved a good bath, the warm liquid had soothed away all her cares. Extending her fingers towards her fire pit she let out a small fire ball igniting the wooden logs. She loved the smell of the fresh breeze floating into her room but was chilled buy the damp air. With one last poke at the fire she turned away and sat down at her vanity to work out the tangles in her now very long black hair.

Anticipation was gnawing at the back of her mind. Her meeting with Alistair was in less than an hour. They were set to discuss the plans for the new warden base in Amaranthine. She met her gaze in the mirror and smoothed out the worried frown that had formed around her full mouth. She was more than happy to get away from Denerim. She only wished it was on better terms. Even if he didn't love or want her anymore the thought of never seeing his beloved face pained her deeply. Just as her hair started to crackle and shine with her efforts the door to her chamber slammed open casing the open window beside her to gust winds threw her room sweeping her hair violently around her head.

"Makers cock close the fucking door." She snarled sweeping her now tangled mess of hair from her eyes to give the intruders a proper angry mage glare. "Stupid bastard I was…" she stopped mid-sentence and gaped at Wynne and Alistair. "Wynne" She squeaked her throat suddenly dry "I'm sorry I had no idea you were back."

Wynne smiled embracing the frazzled warden. "I'm sorry dear I don't know why but Alistair insisted on coming in without knocking."

Alistair kicked the carpet with his boot avoiding their eyes. Amara knew why he hadn't knocked. _'Thought to catch me in the act'_ the thought made her angry which was better than breathless or shocked, she could work with angry.

"Yes well Wynne he is the King." Her words were dripping with venom "Kings will do as they please and completely without manners"

Wynne sighed loudly and sat down next to Amara. The old mage looked very tired and drained. "We need to ask you something very important my dear." Amara arched her brows and set her brush down. "Have you been having any strange dreams?"

Her mouth fell open in shock and the hairs on the back of her neck rose up. The room suddenly felt very chilly. "Yes." She swallowed "dreams of the Archdemon surrounded in mist and...Morrigan is there stabbing me in the chest with a dragon tooth." The dream was so vivid Amara felt like she could smell the musky sent of Morrigan's body and the metallic scent of her own blood.

Wynne stood up and stared out the window pressing her fingertips to her frowning mouth "This is most interesting indeed, for Alistair, Leliana and I have all had similar dreams" She turned from the window "Have you spoken to Sten or Zevran at all?"

"Sten is in Par Vollen and no one has spoken to Zevran in months we have no clue where he is." Alistair jumped in pacing at the door.

"I have spoken to Zevran. He sends me letters once a week or so." Amara said slightly worried about the look that crossed Alistair's face. "I received a letter from him earlier today and was just about to open it."

She watched suspiciously as Alistair's face turned an alarming shade of red. He's eyes fixed on the letter sitting on her Vanity. Without thinking and most likely fuelled with jealousy he snatched it up. Amara snarled and jumped up to try and reclaim the letter back.

"You pig headed nug fucker give that back." She hissed through her clenched teeth. He was holding it above his head, conveniently a foot and half above her. "That is a private document that belongs to me!"

"Maker have mercy you two are acting like children!" Wynne shouted pushing them apart.

She glared up at Alistair and held her hand open for the letter. He reluctantly handed it over and crossed his arms. "I'm going to go talk to an intelligent person and try to get to the bottom of this. We will meet together in a civilized manner tomorrow" With one last icy glare Wynne brushed past them both leaving the room.

Alistair glowered down at Amara "I can't believe you!" he spat "All the others and now Zevran! How many men do you have to be with?"

Amara clenched her fists to her sides and gave a frustrated shriek. "It's none of your concern who I'm with or not with." Taking a deep breath to stop from becoming hysterical she shoved Alistair towards the door. "You have no right to question me, and we have more important things to think about you fool, get out of my room and send a servant to summon me the next time we talk." She slammed the door in his royal angry sullen face.

Blowing out a shuddered breath she slid down the length of the door. Her heart was pounding in her ears just touching him had been too much. She only wished it had been in passion instead of anger. Pushing the silly thoughts and the anger aside she opened Zevrans letter with shaky hands and read.

_My dearest Commander  
_  
_I'm writing you as I speedily make my way to Denerim. I gather from your oddly cryptic letters that you might be in need of a friend, or if I may be so bold something more? Perhaps I could prove to be a pleasant diversion from your troubled love life? I trust you haven't forgotten my rather skilful Massages', or the other things I am quite skilled at. I look forward with escalating passion to gaze upon your unparalleled beauty and to hopefully assist you in finding her. As for the dreams it is quite strange for I have had ones very similar to yours. But alas I am running out of time and not able to commit them to words so I will save them for when I may whisper them to you in the dark.  
_  
_I am yours my dear commander and you may do with me as you please very soon.  
_  
_Zev  
_  
Amara chuckled jumping up from the floor she walked back over to the vanity. Zev always had a knack for making her feel better. She knew that it was never serious with him that his flirting was there to put a smile on her face. Though there had been a time when they had both been very tempted by each other.

_"So I am forced to ask if we are not to be lovers shall we be friends?" he'd asked her the night she'd shared her first public and passionate kiss with Alistair.  
_  
_"I certainly hope so."  
_  
She had said and meant it. He was an elf like her and knew better than anyone else the challenges she'd faced. If she hadn't been an elf-mage then she might have been wed to Alistair and things would have been much different.

She skimmed the letter again, puzzling over the dreams everyone was having. Maybe Zev's dream would shine some light on this bizarre event. Amara glanced at the date. It had been sent five days ago, which meant he would be arriving at some point tomorrow. _Please maker let them agree to my plan, let Alistair agree to it_ she thought pulling on her robe and swinging her staff over her shoulder.

Since the dreams had started just over two weeks ago Amara knew she had to seek out Morrigan. She also knew no one save her and Alistair knew about the child Morrigan was carrying. It would cause some devastating events if the truth was revealed to the wrong person. This knowledge had the power to even cause a civil war if discovered.

Something had to be done someone was sending everyone a message or perhaps a warning. Running the brush a few times threw her hair she tied it up and stuffed Zevrans letter into her pocket. With one last heavy sigh she left her room to seek out Leliana.

"He really snatched the letter!" Leliana said through fits of giggles. "A jealous lover…How romantic!" Her smile was wide, eyes dancing with all the song possibilities.

"You don't need him cos! He's just a stupid sham, that elf you bedded last night was quite a catch!" Shianni laughed as Amara's face flushed bright red. "You need to get yourself a nice Elvin man not some spoiled King."

"As much as I value your opinion Shi I need to talk to Leliana in private" Shi arched her copper brows a flicker of inquisitiveness gleaming in her eyes. "Don't even think about it, this is official warden stuff, you just want to get in some more trouble! I already have a long list to send off to father about your escapades as bann of the Alienage!"

The gleam in her eyes left and she jumped up from her seat strolling lightly to the door. "Fine, Fine I can see where I'm not wanted! Just remember what I said about finding a nice Elf to warm your bed. Kiss kiss." She blew them both kisses as she sauntered from the room.

Amara looked her lovely bard up and down taking in the swollen lips and bright flush of her skin "So...you and my cousin…" Amara let her sentence linger as she coughed delicately. Leliana chuckled smoothing down the front of her clearly tousled gown.

"I was wondering when you would work up the courage to ask me that." She sat down next to Amara a dainty smile crossing her full mouth. "We are… getting to know one another, nothing serious… yet. She is a delightful person Amara, and I would never hurt her you know this right?" Amara nodded her head embarrassed every second this conversation went on.

"Great, you're happy she seems… happy that's all the matters." Clearing her now dry throat she put her serious commander face on. "I need to tell you what happened the last night we were at Redcliff. I think it has something to do with the dreams we've all been having."

Amara never was able to get over what she had given up that night. She had known even then that it was a huge gamble she had also known that it was one she was willing to make to avoid losing the man she loved. Lacking the skill Leliana possessed in weaving a story she gave her the short and sweet version and waited seeking out any emotions from Leliana's face.

"Wow." She breathed "Alistair and Morrigan...how in the world did you manage that? I take it now we will need to find Morrigan?"

Amara let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Yes! I have a plan it involves Zev's tracking skills with a sprinkle of your wonderful spy talents. She's not going to be easy to find, she made me promise to never seek her out." Amara shuddered remembering the cold goodbye that Morrigan had given her.

"I am excellent at finding people that do not want to be found." Leliana boasted

"You do understand that no one must find out about this. It could mean war." Leliana nodded vigorously.

Amara jumped up off the bed "Enough of this dark talk lets go find Shi and get ourselves down to the tavern for some ale! Zev will be here tomorrow then we can come up with some sort of plan."

Leliana frowned and for a split second wished that they could go back to the days when everyone would join in on the drinking.

_"So… you and Alistair?" Leliana had been waiting for a moment alone with Amara. Oghren had been supplying everyone with a nice healthy dose of ale after they had set up camp just outside of the frost back mountains. Everyone was feeling the warmth of the ale and she was hoping to get all the dirty little details out of their leader.  
_  
_Amara stared at Leliana owlishly over her tankard, a frothy moustache hanging comically above her lip "Alistair and I?"  
_  
_"Yes, you and Alistair, you've gotten quite close. How is he?" Leliana had to suppress a chuckle as Amara gulped down her ale wiping away the foam moustache.  
_  
_"He uh…he looks happy to me." She glanced over at Alistair from across the fire and caught him starring intently at the pair a worried frown tugging at his lips.  
_  
_"You know what I mean Amara, what's he like in bed? He's good at taking orders, athletic and handsome he must be good!" Amara laughed softly to herself and moved closer to Leliana their heads red and black close together.  
_  
_"Sometimes he comes up with good ideas on his own." She gave a little wiggle of her brows and nudged Leliana with her elbow sloshing a bit of ale on her sleeve.  
_  
_"Ah! The little Templar likes to take the lead, very nice." Both women collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles. The laughter died down enough for Leliana to gasp out "it wouldn't be so funny-if-if he didn't always remind me of a-a-a puppy."  
_  
The vibrant sound of laughter echoed in Leliana's head a hunting reminder of how quickly things could change. "Come on, let's go and get Oghren too. The first round can be on him!" arm in arm they headed down to the tavern.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Knock, knock.**

**Who is there?**

**The steamy bits I promised.**

**Been watching allot of True blood and playing Dragon age so this chapter and pretty much the rest of the story is going to be a bit Naughty. Action will be coming up soon lots of blood and guts to go along with the indecent bits!**

**Big thanks to everyone that's read this story at least I hope your reading it, and thank you bioware, again you make the best games!**

*~*Chapter 4*~*

Alistair collapsed onto his bed with a groan. He was grateful Anora was nowhere to be found. He didn't think he could handle another quarrel with a woman today. One fuming women was enough for this ex-Templar- turned grey warden- turned King. Anora was always annoyed with him, and they fought more than talked. Their marriage was a joke and the whole castle was aware of that fact. It was hard to miss their explosive arguments and those 'little' disagreements always sent the servants tongues wagging.

He sat up slowly and ran his hands down his tired face. He was in a brooding mood questions surfacing over how his life had become so completely out of control. He was a pawn from birth and still felt like he never had a say. Why wasn't it getting any easier? Maybe if women never existed his life would be better. Unbidden images of soft white skin, large brown eyes and flowing black hair flooded into his memory.

_"Every time I'm around you I feel like my heads about to explode."_

The echoes from her laugh were haunting. What was more haunting was what had happened the night he'd uttered those very words. The soft sigh from her parted lips when he'd slowly entered her. The joining of their two bodies entwined. He could still smell the damp earth below the bedroll and the smell of fresh running water in her hair as it had spilled over his face and chest. He remembered tasting the salt off her skin and feeling her shudder as his tongue had worked over her taught rose-coloured nipples.

Alistair could feel the heat and tightness in his breeches. The very thought of her stirred him to arousal. With another groan he disrobed, splashed some cold water on his face and other bits and crawled into bed stretching his long limbs between the cool sheets. Within seconds he was asleep.

"Shh… you'll wake him up!"

Alistair jolted awake when he heard the door creek open and laid still. Slowly reaching for the dagger under his pillow he silently slid the sheets back. As far as he could tell there were two intruders. Where in the world were his guards! He had thought being king and all would entitle a bit of personal security!

He's eyes tried to peer through the darkness as a soft bump sounded near his vanity. "Be quite we just need one! Ancestors this is going to be so funny." Recognizing the voice instantly as Ogrhen's he stood motionless, waiting to identify the second intruder.

"I'm sure he just throws them on the floor, your closest to it Dwarf!" His breath caught at the sound of Amaras voice. The gurgling sound of her laughter as she tried to keep it under control brought a slight grin to his face.

His eyes adjusted to the shadows and he made his move. Jumping the dwarf as quickly as a man with years of battle training under his belt could. He chuckled softly as he felt Oghren stiffen his dagger under the hairy dwarf's throat.

"Horse shit! It's me your highness. Amara light up your staff so he can see my face!" Oghren grumbled holding up his hands.

The light was blinding and the trio had to blink several times. When his eyes cleared Alistair scowled over at a very drunk and sheepish looking Amara.

"What the hell are you doing in my chamber at this hour?"

"Well you see we…um, it was a bet and Leliana and Shianni won so we had to do it!" Amara was swooning on her feet blinking and looking slightly green. Alistair let the dwarf go and glared down at him.

"We were playing cards and made a bet that the losing team would have to um get Ali-the Kings small clothes… and well we lost…" Oghren trailed off staring longingly at the door.

"They all said we couldn't do it!" Amara leaned back against the writing desk with a hiccup. "Can we just have your small clothes? We'll bring 'em right back, I sssswear."

"Quite a lot of money on this Ali- your Highness-s-s, we…we could cut you in on it." Oghren said as he wiggled his bushy red brows.

Alistair stared at the pair astounded. Was he supposed to be angry? Laugh? "Just get out of here. You know you could be arrested for this." Not feeling like being the king tonight he took the Alistair route and threw Oghren a pair of fresh clean small clothes.

Alistair was rewarded with a good-natured slap on the back. "I knew you'd come through!" arm in arm the drunken pair staggered towards the door.

Alistair turned away with a slight twinge of loneliness for not being included in the drunken fun. Not that he could be included being as he was the King, and utterly and totally without the freedom to do anything he pleased. He heard the door shut fallowed by a... hiccup?

"Alistair." Startled Alistair spun around to face Amara. He glanced at the door seeking any trace of the dwarf. He was gone and the door was firmly shut, he was completely alone with her. This caused his heart to race and his palms to sweat.

He stood dumbfounded as she walked slowly up to him slipping her hands up his bare arms. The look in her eyes could not be mistaken for anything but desire even for someone that was really good at ignoring the palpable.

"You're an ass Alistair, but I like you when you're an ass don't I?" She whispered running her tongue over the tip of his ear ending with a slight nip of his earlobe.

"I…uh…I like ass…"

He gulped feeling the heat jump from her body as she pressed against his bare chest. She ran her hands lower trailing her long slender fingers down his belly.

"I forgot how delicious you look without your clothes on."

"I sometimes forget how delicious cheese is… but then I remember and its…its…"

His breath came in with a hitch and his whole body stiffened as her hand found its mark. Hard and ready Alistair groaned, white hot pleasure shooting through him. _'Forget everything, go with it, maker let her finish.'_ He thought to himself as she began to move her hand expertly manipulating him with a well known measure. Had he materialized her from his dreams? Her touch felt unbearably good and Maker it had been so long since he'd felt her beneath him.

"I want you." She whispered kissing him softly on the lips. The feel of her lips against his, her body pressed close and the movement of her hands almost undid him. His mind was going hazy and it was hard to catch his breath. Then suddenly he smelt the ale on her breath. His lusty thoughts fled and he pushed away. How many men had she seduced exactly like this?

He stared at her beautiful bewildered face and let anger harden him "You are drunk and my WIFE will be in shortly." He watched as she quickly masked the hurt in her face and instantly regretted the hostility that had been in his voice. He was angry at her and angry at himself, this was not the way to gain your self-respect back. They stood in silences their panting the only sound in the dim chamber.

Anora's gasp suddenly filled the stillness as she stepped through the door. "Get out Commander Amara." Her voice was shrill, the air thick with lust and anger.

Amara said nothing but dashed from the room giving Anora a wide berth as she ran out the door.

"If it pleases you my King would you kindly explain what SHE was doing here in our room alone with you?"

Alistair blinked a few times wishing the little magic he knew would have allowed him to zap out of existences. "We were… it was" He stammered hating himself for not being stronger. "Do we have to talk about it right now? I'm not in the mood." He straightened his shoulders willing his hammering heart to beat softer.

Anora's icy glare drifted to his pelvic area blond brows arching. "You seem to be in the mood for something." Alistair flushed to his navel. "As much as touching you is not something I enjoy we do need heirs." He silently cursed women a dozen times over as he watched his wife disrobe.

"We are married Alistair and you are mine now." Her dress whispered to the ground pooling around her feet.

Anora stood before him as the maker created her and he couldn't help but compare her to the women that had only moments ago aroused him to madness. Anora was fair and slim with beautiful perky little breasts; she was also very stiff and icy. Amara on the other hand was dark in color with skin like alabaster. Warm and inviting with a devastatingly seductive body lean and well-shaped from years of fighting. Their names were the only thing similar about them. He supressed a shudder as he watched her climb into his bed, her white skin looked paper thin in the lamp light.

"Kindly get into bed my king we have a duty to our kingdom." She said blowing the lamp out.

The darkness was a blessing as he did his duty. A memory of a black haired beauty riding him to ecstasy was his saving grace as he did his duty twice.

*~*Chapter 5*~*

Morrigan doubled over as a sharp pain split through her. She could feel her distended stomach quiver as she squatted over the blankets and straw.

A scream tore from her mouth as the pain came again, more intense then the last. 'Any moment now' she thought gripping the wooden bed frame with all her might pushed again. Warmth flooded between her legs and her vision blurred. Her breath was ragged and sweat covered her bare limps. Out of the silent night she heard with a vast sense of relief the gurgled cry of an infant.

Sliding back against the wall she'd been leaning on she grabbed the corner of one of the blankets and wiped away the bloody birthing tissue exposing the pink warm flesh of her baby. Her labour had been hours upon hours of agony but when her son's eyes opened and met hers time stopped and the pain fled. She sobbed loudly as feelings of fierce protectiveness and joy washed over her. "We are going to do great things my lord, great things."

Chapter 5.1

Amara stumbled blindly through the corridors of the royal palace. It was taking ever ounces of strength not to fall to the ground and start sobbing. She'd never felt so humiliated before. Shame for being fragile and drunk washed over her as she ran her hand along the cool stone wall feeling around for her bedroom door, a door, any door. The corridor was impossibly dark as she tried to blindly traverse through the inky blackness. Her eyes caught the slight shine of light under a door and she swung it open.

The startled elf jumped up from his chair dagger drawn. Amara sobbed with relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She cried out collapsing in his arms.

Zevran picked her up and kicked the door shut dropping his dagger carefully on his writing desk he carried her to his bed and gently laid her down.

"Ah my dear I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. I should have known my saucy warden would find me out." He laughed quietly catching a tear on his index finger. "I didn't expect you to be so beset with seeing me you would cry." He's tone was joking but his face held a small frown of concern.

Amara looked down at her hands trembling in her lap. She'd forgotten how striking Zev really was. Wiping the tears from her still hot cheeks she gazed up "I'm not crying because of you Zev. My tears are from my own foolishness. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She moved to leave and he quickly placed her back down this time cradled in his lap.

"You could never disturb me my dear. I suspect the reason for your tears would be a certain king no?" he pressed her closer to his chest "Let us see if I cannot make you forget all about your tears?" Zevran purred smoothing his hands down her lower back. The feel of his hands on her were sending pleasant little tremors down her back and she found herself leaning into his warm embrace.

"No Zev, no one can make this better. Unless you can travel through time and undo my stupid actions."

"Time travel is not one of my talents but give me the better part of this evening and I can stop time for you." He whispered sweeping her hair away from her face. "You are vulnerable and stunning when you've been crying two things I cannot resist in a woman."

Amara laughed lust making her voice hoarse "The crow in you I assume. Well I'm not one of your helpless targets Zevran." She drew out a small enchanted dagger aiming it just under his rib cage, a mortal blow if executed properly.

Zevrans head snapped back his laugh echoing through the still night. "Aye I am at your mercy." His eyes were glazed over with desire "do with me as you please."

Without warning he captured her mouth in a blazing kiss shaping her body to his. Dagger forgotten she clutched to his shoulders _'stop this now Amara'_ a tiny voice in her head whispered she pushed it away listening instead to the hum of desire running down her belly. Her head was delightfully empty of all things save the constant pulse of pleasure his kiss produced.

Their tongues met and she groaned wrapping her legs around his torso. It was a battle for control as he pulled her robe open trying to free her from her linen shift, she unwilling to release him from her grasp. Growling out a curse in Antivan he ripped her shift open the thin material tearing easily and smothered her breasts with hot branding kisses. She felt herself heat up and moisten with need.

Pushing him down into the mattress she undid his pants with nimble hands. Freed from the leather he's member sprang out hard and ready. Grasping it lightly she lowered herself down hair cascading over his hips as she took him into her mouth. She could feel his body stiffen soft moans escaping his mouth as she caressed and sucked.

With an animal like snarl he shoved her onto her back and pushed her robe up. Their fevered eyes met and he slowly slid between her thighs entering her with tormenting slowness. She savoured the feel of him filling her before he began to thrust in a practiced rhythm, a tempo she'd become quite good at herself. They matched the swiftness of their hearts beating. Climbing together in the beat each thrust taking them higher and higher.

In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong that she was now using a friend the way she used all the others. The guilt was eclipsed by the electric pulsing pleasure. Held in the warm throws of passion she forgot all about her sadness and revelled instead in the sensations her body was making.

Amaras shut her eyes tight tiny burst of color appearing behind her eyelids as she felt the pleasure and the sweet release wash over her with every slow deep thrust. The mingled sound of their passionate cries vibrated across the empty chamber and out the open widow stirring nothing but the soundless night air.

_'I've never done anything like this before…'_

_'You need to relax Alistair' her hand clasped his and she lead him back to her tent. Sitting him down on her bedroll she climbed up on to his lap and smiled down at him. _

_'I love you.' He whispered tilting his head up for a deep fervent kiss. _

_His hands instantly ran through her hair pulling her down to lay under him his armour clad chest weighing down on her. _

_'I'm never going to let you go you realize this' he whispered hoarsely shrugging his breastplate over his head. 'Maker I love you…' _

Amara opened her eyes slowly face pressed into her pillow. She groaned remembering last night's events and rolled on to her side. Peering through blurry eyes her gaze wondered over to Zevran. He was sitting up against the head board a sleepy satisfied look across his impossibly beautiful features.

"You talk in your sleep my beautiful Amara or moan rather." He laughed at her horrified face. "Relax my dear, I make no claims upon you, nor will I make you feel badly for loving another." He kissed the wrinkle that had formed between her brows.

"I'm sorry Zev, I was drunk and well as you said last night in need of a distraction." She felt ashamed and looked away not able to meet his gaze. He caught her chin in his hand and turned her gaze back to him.

"We are who we are Amara, I think that you needed comfort last night and I am not ashamed to have given it to you." His smile was carefree. "I am Antivan" Giving her one last lingering kiss that turned her limbs to butter. He pulled her between his legs her back resting against his chest and kneaded out her knots.

"That feels wonderful." She sighed rolling her head back to rest on his broad shoulder. "Thank you Zev." Tears pricked at her eyes and her limps trembled slightly. She wished with all her heart she could be happy with this man. That she could start a life with someone that loved and cared for her. Happiness was for the dogs she thought as the taste of his kiss turned to ash in her mouth.

Pulling away stiffly she turned to face him willing the hurt to wash through to her very bones. "I'm broken." She mumbled crumpling the blanket up in her clenched fists. He stared at her a long moment head cocked to the side a puzzled look marring his delicate elfin features.

"I'm wondering Amara, where is the women that slayed the Archdemon?" He grabbed at her fist and smoothed them out running his thumbs over her palms. "Where is the brave beautiful woman that could slaughter dozens of darkspawn with was swipe of her staff? Could put a broken body back together with the perfect healing spell?" He pulled her back into his arms and chaffed her shaking shoulders.

"Gone, died with the Archdemon. I have no idea who I am anymore, I'm lost." She knew her powers were still there, stronger than ever before. But she lacked the drive to use them, lacked the sense of self mages needed to control them. For so many months she had pushed away her old self for this new person.

"Perhaps you lack a purpose beautiful commander of the Grey Wardens." His arms circled around her and he pressed his lips against her ear. "Something big is about to happen. These dreams are no mere coincidence."

"It's Morrigan, and something more, something that feels like darkspawn." She took a deep breath "I have to tell you something about the last night in Redcliff." She plunged in "Morrigan is pregnant with Alistair's child."

"Alistair left you for Morrigan?" He gasped his hands gripping at her sides.

"No, no he hates her it wasn't like that."

"Oh dear, then she raped the poor man, I wouldn't put it past Morrigan."

Amara fell over on to her side in a fit of laughter "Zev!" She gasped "Don't be ridicules, no one was raped! It was a magic ritual to save our lives." He turned her to face him.

"I think you should start explaining, if I'm to help I will need all the details."

She sighed and climbed out of the bed seeking around the room for her robe "I think this magic ritual, and the dreams we have been having our connected." Her robe was missing and her shift lay in tatters on the floor. "Wynne wants to have a meeting with everyone its best if I fill you in with the details then. Now please help me find my robe." Zevran chuckled holding her crumbled robe up in his hands.

"I believe I promised you breakfast in bed." He tucked the robe under his pillow and pulled her back onto the bed. "I find myself starving."

**Please let me know what you think of my story I feel like I'm floundering around blindly here and I'm worried I'm making some mistakes :(**

**Thanks to the people that have R&R it keeps my hopes up :)**


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

**Hello again, here is a two more chapters for you to enjoy. Warning some same sex innuendo in this chapter and scary monster babies, so if you love babies please be warned this baby isn't so nice. Enjoy! Big thanks to the R&R readers and my silent readers as well! And thank you Bioware as always you are the best!**

*~*Chapter 6*~*

Lucas ducked low under a dead tree branch careful not to snag his bow. The forest was dark and quiet just the way he liked it. Damp leafs clung to his boots as he traversed the cluttered forest floor. He loved hunting in the woods there was plenty of deer and few bandits for him to worry about. He had been fallowing the tracks of a large stage one so big it would feed his family for the cold winter months ahead.

A branch snapped to his right and he dropped low to the ground hiding his form behind a moss covered tree trunk. He carefully peered over the trunk in the direction of the noise and thanked the maker when a herd of deer gracefully moved through the thick brush in front of him. At the head of the herd he spotted the large stage, the animal's antlers towered above his herd as he paused raising his proud head to smell the air.

Soundlessly Lucas pulled down his cross bow and loaded a shot. His moves were well practiced and the only sound he made was the soft click of the bolt locking in. The stag twitched nervously at the sound trying to gain a scent there was no wind only still damp forest air. His heart was hammering in his chest as he aimed the bow over the trunk, only a second more and he would make his move.

Suddenly a loud clash echoed through the trees and the startled stag sounded his silent alarm sending the herd into a speedily retreat. Their hooves pounded against the leafy ground as they jumped and dove further into the bush, disappearing from sight within an instant. He eyes scanned the forest stopping sharply on a woman as she emerged from the bush. She was dressed in a tattered robe her eyes wide with fear and her face covered with dirt. Lucas stayed crouched he was stunned by her wild beauty. He watched silently as her golden eyes searched around. Her breath hitching in frightening sobs. He lowered his bow and stood slowly from his hiding spot.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. The woman screamed out with fright and turned to flee. "Wait! I won't hurt you." He called as she tore her way through the trees. He ran after her, his bow and backpack forgotten. "Please stop, I only wish to help." He broke through the bush into a small clearing littered with wild flowers and elf root. The beautiful woman stood in the middle of the clearing panting she spun around to face him. "Are you hurt my lady?" He said calmly holding his hands up "I am unarmed please don't be frightened."

She eyed him wirily her stance tense as if any moment she would bolt away again. "My child, there is something wrong with him." Her voice was hoarse like it had not been used in some time. "Will you help me?"

Lucas nodded "I am no healer but would be happy to help if I can." He was bedazzled by the wild woman's golden gaze she was breath taking. "Lead me to him and I will see what I can do."

He fallowed a short distances behind her as she led him to a small hut. There was smoke curling from the small chimney and the smell of rabbit stew wafted out the open door.

"He is in here." She ushered him into the hut then latched down the door. It was a circular hut with a cleanly swept dirt packed floor. A small fireplace was burning off to the side and a bedroll was laid down next to it. The woman turned to face him a wicked smile creeping over her lips. A little worried by her expression he forced his eyes to assess the mysterious woman more closely. She did not look so vulnerable to him anymore her eyes once soft and beautiful were sending an eerie chill down his spin.

"I am grateful for you sacrifice." She said as she outstretched her hands and sent a blast of light towards him. Lucas had not even a moment of time to react before the searing pain hit his chest and he fell to the ground. The pain which had knocked the breath from his lungs swept away suddenly leaving him with a feeling of nothingness. He laid paralyzed his face buried in the dirt floor limbs sprawled motionless. He tried to turn over but his body was not responding to his brain. Panic ensued as he tried again to move his arms.

"You are paralyzed, and are about to die." The woman said kneeling down in front of him. He rolled his eyes up to her and saw a small bundle cradled in her arms. "I have a need for your life force dear sweet hunter." She purred kicking him over to lie on his back. "You will become a part of something so great the bards will sing about it till the end of time."

He watched in horror as she unwrapped what appeared to be an infant. She lowered her arms and held forth the child. The babe appeared to be normal at first, his brain slow to take in the child's unusual large black slanted eyes. He tried to scream as the monster child reached out a claw like hand, placing it on his cheek. To his horror the thing smiled revealing an impressive set of sharp teeth. He tried to kick out his feet, as the horrible creature was placed against his body. Its warm soft body smelt of sulphur and blood. Blackness gleamed in its eyes as they met briefly before the creature planted its tooth filled mouth over his neck and bit into his flesh.

The sound of his blood being sucked from his body was a terrible sound a sloppy warm sound. What was worse was the intrusion of his memories, every happy thought, smile, and moment in his life was all being sucked from his body. Tears streamed down his face as images of his wife and child flashed into his mind they were swept away into the large black hole that the monster child was leaving behind. He felt his heart slow and his breath go shallow. _'Maker take me'_ was his last thought before oblivion took him into her warm embrace.

6.1

Amara twirled her staff around to anxious to sit down. She silently cursed Leliana and her uncanny ability to persuade people in to doing whatever she wanted. The Orlesian spy also had an unwavering dedication to doing things the right way and it was rather tiresome sometimes to be her friend.

'_You cannot just expect him to be comfortable with talking about this with everyone Amara! As far as Alistair is concerned no one knows about what happened that night with Morrigan.'_

She had met with her favorite bard and had patiently sat through an hour long lecture on how to do the right thing. Leliana had been quite convincing this morning. This is why she now stood in the waiting chamber of Alistair's private study.

The thought of being alone with Alistair after what transpired last night was causing the most powerful mage in Ferelden to twitch and fidget. _'Don't be a coward Amara' _she whispered her hands clenching over her wooden staff. This was a professional meeting between two sober adults, she could be an adult but was worried about Alistair's ability to act the grown up.

As she stood lost in thought staff twirling around her the door to his office swung open. Startled out of her thoughts Amara dropped her staff, it clamoured to the ground rolling towards the sour faced assistants' feet. "Sorry to keep you waiting Commander the king will see you now." Jove said kicking the staff over to her. She snatched it up and was ushered in to the Kings study, door shut firmly behind her. _'No running now'_ she thought bitterly.

Amara was always amazed by how much of Alistair was in this room. Her eyes wondered over the walls stopping briefly on Duncan's shield hanging over the grey stone fire place. They had both shed tears of sorrow when she had given it to him, finding comfort and solace in each other's bodies that same night. Her gaze moved onto the status of warriors and golems lining the bookshelves. There was one statue missing and she tore her gaze away pained that he no longer kept it. She took a deep breath loving the smell of sandal wood and leather, his scent brought back images of eager smiles and rough calloused hands on her flesh.

Alistair cleared his throat loudly perching on the side of his desk. There was a guarded strained look on his face a common look that had replaced the bright grin he use to hold. "You wished to speak with me?" He's eyes avoided her and were cast down instead to a piece of paper on his desk.

"We need to find Morrigan." She blurted out. He's head snapped up with a startled expression.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"The dreams Alistair, something is going on. I feel it like I did with the blight." Alistair shook his head a refusal on the brink of his lips.

Amara held up her hand to stop him "Listen Morrigan said that when we killed the Archdemon its spirit would go into the babe. This is serious what if she's given birth to the next Archdemon? You know I speak the truth you have the taint to Alistair." She sat down in front of him hands resting atop his desk.

"If the dreams are like the ones wardens get from the darkspawn why are the others having them? They are not tainted" He looked doubtful still avoiding her eyes.

"We won't know anything more until we find Morrigan she is the key. It would be foolish to ignore this. I have discussed it with Zevran and…" Alistair slammed his fist down on the desk causing Amara to jerk her hands away. His face was black with fury.

"You told that Antivan man whore about Morrigan and me!"

"Alistair will you listen to me…please" She spoke calmly, damning her nerves for not taking a more cautious path. He spun away from her muttering something about meddlesome woman and their stupidity.

"I knew when you asked me to do it… with that hag that it would come back and bit me in the ass." He spat "I did not give you permission to share my private matters with your Crow. This isn't pillow talk Amara, do you know what the people would do if they found out I had a child with an apostate?" He's voice was quivering with the effort not to raise it.

"These were your companions Alistair for over a year. Please trust me when I say they would never betray you." The look in his eyes nailed Amara to her chair she'd never seen a look so dark from him before.

"Trust you? You want me to trust you after everything you've asked of me!" he's voice was deadly quite. "I trusted you once Amara, with the most important thing, my heart and you used me! You abused my trust and I let you because I was foolish and in love. Maker damn me if I will make the same mistake again!" he's breathing was sharp and anger droned in his skull like a swarm of bees. "You have poor judgment in trusting the crow. Maybe if you stopped thinking about sex you would have known better!"

Amaras mind clouded with fury and she launched herself at Alistair nails bared and aimed at his face. "Maker damn you? You are already damned! With stupidity!" She raged. Alistair grabbed her wrists casting a cleansing spell before the fire could shoot from her fingers. She struggled like a cat hissing and squirming against his hold.

He felt the familiar tightness against his trousers as her slight frame rubbed against him, his anger turning swiftly into lust. "You pig headed, dumber than a stone…" Her words were caught short as Alistair's mouth came down hard and painfully against hers. The kiss was cruel, filled with anger and pent up lust; it was meant to be hurtful, powerful. She could feel him trying to dominate her in the kiss as he grabbed the back of her head catching her hair roughly in his hand. She felt her body respond and she let out a low groan opening her mouth to him. He pulled away with a gasp pushing her roughly from him.

"Alistair" She whispered stepping towards him.

"Who do you think you are?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "You run around causing scars. I'm not going to be your ghost any more Amara. I'm a King now I am the one in control! Jove!" The clearly frazzled man hurried into the room ignoring her bruised and swollen mouth. "Please escort Amara from my office."

Amara looked up at Alistair her eyes pleading. "The times we had, when the wind would blow with rain and snow, they weren't all bad. We put our feet where they had to go Alistair we made choices that weren't easy. You're not the only one that was hurt by them." With that she quit the room her head held high tears glistening in her eyes.

*~* Chapter 7 *~*

Phaedra stood in front of her queen twisting her fingers together, head bowed. Her stomach was turning into a series of worried knots she knew someone had tattled on her thieving. Why else would Queen Anora summon a minor castle guard to her private chambers? '_Faleon will kill me if I get fired_' she thought hopelessly her brother's fury would be welcomed after Anora's thistle tongue. She had seen servants run away sobbing after a moment alone with Anora, and they had been summoned to her chambers for lesser things then stealing.

"Phaedra, I've heard that you are trained in the ways of the rouge, is this true?" Anora was perched on the edge of her desk cold blue eyes raking Phaedra up and down.

"I uh… I" She stammered her voice faltered, fearing the worst.

"Yes… or… no Phaedra." She snapped to attention Anora's commanding tone making her stomach flip. Her mouth went dry, this was it she was doomed.

"Yes your highness, I am proficient in stealth, poison, and…and stealing." She bit her lip hard her mouth flooding with the taste of tangy metallic blood. Would she be fired or sentenced to hang? _'Oh Maker I am so sorry Faleon'_ her mind cried out. Her panic was raising and she could already feel the noose hanging around her neck.

"Good, I have some things I need you to do, covert things" Anora got up and stood in front of her. Warm hands caressed her clammy cheek. "Can I trust you little Phaedra?" The Queen whispered trailing a nail down her neck breath hot against her ear. "Or will you betray me like everyone else?" Anora made a mew with her full lips letting her hands drift down Phaedra's stiff body to rest above her hips.

Phaedra blinked a few times the phantom noose loosening slightly. Hope flooded were dread had weighed only moments ago, the beautiful Queen had summoned her for help, not to kill her. "Never your highness, I would never betray the Queen." Phaedra wasn't sure but thought she saw a flash of triumph in Anora's impossibly deep blue eyes. The gleam was quickly replaced with sadness and tears flooded the blue depths. "Your highness" She gasped feeling around for something to wipe away the Queens tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry Phaedra, I'm just so lonely." She sobbed still resting her hands against Phaedra's hips. "My King is cruel and has assignations with other women. He makes me do appalling things in the bedchamber, atrocious things." Anora sniffed delicately, looking up with pleading lonely eyes. Phaedra felt like she would drowned in the depths of those eyes. How could King Alistair do such things to a magnificent woman like the Queen? The poor woman had been through so much in the last year. Losing a husband, and father, only to gain an untrained apparently curl master. Her heart turned in her breast with pity.

"Let me help you." She blurted feelings of protectiveness washing over her. "I will do anything you ask." She gasped as Anora's face nuzzled into her neck gripping her shoulders almost painfully. She could feel the young Queens body pressed close, her breasts pushing against her own smaller ones. Her mouth went dry with lust and her brain went hazy.

"Thank you, oh maker praise you." She whispered delivery hot little kisses over Phaedra's heated face. She felt the lust burning deep insider like little butterflies flying around her innards. "I have many things I need you to do for me Phaedra, but before you do let me show you how appreciative I am." Phaedra swallowed as Anora stepped away hands moving to remove her robe.

"I will do anything you ask." She whispered as Anora drew her to the silk covered bed. _  
_

7.1

Ogrhen's gruff laughter boomed through the room as he slapped his hairy hand against his bulging stomach "The witch and Alistair, you're going to have to give me a minute here. The mental picture is making me queasy."

"Perhaps it's the ale playing with your stomach dwarf." Zevran said sliding a book he'd been reading back in its place on the bookshelf. Amara glanced over the library at all her closest friends. They had all taken to her plan nicely agreeing to seek out Morrigan.

"Where is Alistair? We cannot carry out this plan without his blessing." Leliana chimed in from her chair at the window. She had been fallowing Amara around the room a sad frown across her beautiful face. Amara had been quite upset when she had met her dear bard in the hall. Leliana was optimistic when it came to her and Alistair's rift, it only hurt more to see the pitied looks on her friends face.

"Talking about me again?" Alistair said sweeping in to the room. Amara noticed the annoyed tone in his voice and turned away to look out the window. "So tell me, how you are going to fix my dirty little secret." He sat down heavily at the table and swung his feet on to its polished surface. "You know I could have you all executed for treason if you betray me." Amara spun around and glared daggers at his ostentatious face. Wynne gasped swatting his dirty boots off the table.

"Your Highness the very suggestion is offensive, especially coming from you!" The older mages voice had risen shaking with outrage.

Alistair shrugged coolly, gazing past Wynne to meet Amaras glare. "I was merely jesting Wynne. What are your plans for these silly dreams?"

"There is nothing silly about this your Highness, it's a warning."

"I wasn't addressing you Zevran." Coming from Alistair the Antivan's name sounded like a curse. Zevran bowed his head not before Amara caught a look of annoyances flare in his eyes. Alistair was going to make everyone in the room hate him, all because he hated her. The thought made her furious. They were only trying to help, he should have been grateful that they still cared.

"Allow me to explain my King." Leliana said leaning forward in her chair she gave Alistair a reassuring smile. "Amara, Zevran and I will seek Morrigan out, while Wynne returns to the circle to gather as much information as she can." She paused a moment to straighten out her gown. "Oghren has volunteered to travel to Pall Vollen to find Sten. When we find anything at all we will report back to you."

Alistair looked thoughtfully into the fire, than nodded curtly. "When will you all be leaving?"

"We will all leave together the day after tomorrow." Oghren said after taking a healthy swig from his ale skin.

Wynne rested her hand on Alistair's shoulder "We will travel together as far as the crossroads that branch to the Korcari Wilds." Amara held her breath, if he didn't agree she had already planned on leaving on her own in the dead of night.

"I give you all my blessing then and good luck on your travels." Alistair shrugged Wynne's hand off his shoulder and without a backwards glance exited the room. A room that was filled with people that were the closest thing to a family he'd ever had, It was hard not to shake the feeling he was severing the bonds.

7.2

Phaedra slipped unnoticed from the Library were the ragtag party had gathered. She released the Stealth spell and walked swiftly to Anora's chamber. Thinking the queens name brought lusty memories of her grateful administrations earlier that day flooding with heat back to her mind. The information would please her Queen very much and she quivered with the anticipation. Her steps were soundless as she stalked down the corridors. With a quick glance around her to make sure she wasn't being fallowed she slipped in and softly shut the door.

"You have news?" Phaedra stared at the white curves of Anora's long elegant back. She had never seen skin so delicate and soft before. Raised by her brother and thrown in to guard training early she had never really been around females. The soft nature of woman was a new experience one she found alluring and overpowering to her senses.

"Yes My lady my news might be somewhat distressing." What she had heard in the library had made her head roar with anger. She had never been in a room with the king before but was quite certain he was an arrogant bad man. "Your husband has fathered a bastard with an apostate named Morrigan." She was transfixed, bewitched silently pleading Anora to turn around and gaze upon her with those liquid blue eyes. She could see Anora's narrow shoulders stiffen and her hands twitched as the impulse to gather her up and comfort her came washing in.

"Please fetch my Husband Phaedra. I will meet with you after." Anora said her voice firm. Phaedra pushed down the leaping desire and exited the room quickly. Already fantasying about her upcoming night and the rewards she would be given.

**Some of the dialog is inspired by a song called postcards from Italy by beirut:**

**The times we had**  
**Oh, when the wind would blow with rain and snow**  
**Were not all bad**  
**We put our feet just where they had, had to go**  
**Never to go**

**The shattered soul**  
**Following close but nearly twice as slow**  
**In my good times**  
**There were always golden rocks to throw**  
**At those who admit defeat too late**  
**Those were our times, those were our times**

**And I will love to see that day**  
**That day is mine**  
**When she will marry me outside with the willow trees**  
**And play the songs we made**  
**They made me so**  
**And I would love to see that day**  
**Her day was mine**

**and Jar of hearts by Christina Perri:**

******No I can't take one more step towards you**  
**Cause all that's waiting is regret**  
**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**  
**You lost the love I loved the most**

****

**I learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running around leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are**

**I hear you're asking all around**  
**If I am anywhere to be found**  
**But I have grown too strong**  
**To ever fall back in your arms**

**I learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running around leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**  
**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**  
**I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed**  
**Cause you broke all your promises**  
**And now you're back**  
**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running around leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**Don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running around leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**Don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are**  
**Who do you think you are**  
**Who do you think you are**


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

**Just a quick thanks to all the R&R your guys really make my day and thank you to the silent readers as well. I really hope you all are enjoying my story! Thanks again to Bioware you da bomb yo! Ps: saw an I 3 Alistair shirts on the Bioware store! **

*~*Chapter 8*~*

Alistair shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Anora pace their chamber. He had been brooding alone in the garden when her servant had found him. The girl she sent had been borderline hostile to him, her words taut and strained. He watched his wife pace and pushed away the feelings of unease. She stopped her almost frantic pace and faced him. Her face was an ever present mask of cool composer.

"Something distressing has been brought to my attention." She was clenching her fists in the folds of her gowned causing the stiff material to crease between her slim fingers. "It very clearly has upset me." She indicated her dishevelled hair and wrinkled dress.

Alistair cocked a blond brow at her raking over her with his lazy gaze "You can feel things?" He gave a mock look of shock "My Dear sweet wife I had always thought you were made of ice."

"Your Commander might have thought you were funny, but I assure you Alistair your foolish remarks will do nothing to me." She hissed.

"See… I knew you were an ice sculpture." Alistair was annoyed at his wife's tone. "What is distressing you snowflake, you still angry about being born without a heart? Oh wait I know you remembered that you were the daughter of a king killer."

"You have impregnated an apostate." She shouted slapping her hand across his stunned face. He brought his hand up to his lip and pulled it away, shocked to find blood smudged on his fingertips. "How long did you plan on hiding this from me." She snarled kneeling down in front of him. "Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid you are." He let out a muffled grunt that sounded slightly like a chuckle. Anora's mouth fell open and she raised her hand to strike him again. Alistair caught her wrist and held it tightly.

"Hit me again My Queen and I will throw your boney ass out the window." He snarled squeezing her wrist tighter. He saw the pain flash in her eyes and was ashamed that he had hurt her. He dropped her wrist with disgust and stood up. His mind was reeling with anger.

"Alistair, if anyone finds out you will be ruined. You have to fix this." She sat on the floor cradling her wrist to her chest. "You have to fix this!" She shouted louder.

"I know that!" He shouted back. "I have it figured out you just need to stay out of my way." She slowly stood up from the floor and walked up to him. Her eyes were hard and cold as she poked his chest with a jewel encrusted finger.

"Kill them." She whispered her voice husky from yelling. He stood stunned, clearly she was jesting he thought seeking any emotion in her stony face. "You have to find them and kill them both." He ducked under her arm and backed away from her. His face was bloodless with shock.

"You are insane." He said slumping down into a chair. "I would never hurt a child let alone an unborn one. How can you suggest such a thing?"

"Would you risk losing everything for an apostate pregnant with a useless bastard?" Alistair flinched as if she had struck him again. He stood up and eyed her with such hostility she backed away clutching her bruised wrist tighter.

"I was a useless bastard Anora." His voice was deadly calm as he backed her against the wall. "Would you have been around when I was born to dispose of me so quickly?" He slammed his fist against the wall inches from her head causing the plaster to crack and sprinkle white flakes down her shoulder. Alistair watched through a red fog as her face twisted with fear sweat beading on her forehead.

"I will leave with the warden commander to seek out Morrigan. She will personally be presented with a legal document that will renounce all calms she or her child have to the throne." He bent his head down low, causing Anora to flinch with fear. "And my dear sweet wife if I ever discover a plot to kill this child I will rip you limb from limb and feed your pieces to a mabari." His eyes were stormy and his head throbbed "Do I make myself clear?" he hissed pushing away from her.

She shook her head in response. "Yes my King." She mumbled avoiding his wild gaze. Alistair spat once at her feet then stormed from the room slamming the door with such force it fell from its hinges and hit the ground with a booming crash.

Anora let out a shaking sob and stumbled over to her writing desk. Her plan had been going so well until she mentioned the child. How was she to know he would be so sensitive about being a bastard? She shuddered remembering the deadly look that had blazed in his eyes. Never again would she underestimate this man.

"My Queen!" Phaedra cried flying into the room and falling to her knees before her. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Anora gave a shaking smile to her ever present rogue and softly stroked the eager woman's head.

"Aye little Phaedra, I am fine." She was more than fine. Things were going just as she had planned. The bruise on her wrist though painful was a perfect addition to the evidences she had collected against her husband. With him away on a quest to find his brat she would be turning all his peers against him. "I am wonderful Phaedra, for I shall have the throne to myself very soon." Her face brightened with elation.

"Never has there been a more deserving Queen." Phaedra stated snatching Anora's hand and kissing it fervidly. "I swear my life to you Queen Anora." she breathed her lips working over Anora's bruised wrist. Anora slouched back in her chair a cold smile tugging up her lips. 'Much more to do yet' she thought pulling Phaedra to her.

8.1

Amara stormed through the kitchens letting out bursts of frustrated snarls and muttering curses to all she passed. 'Fucking idiots' she raged kicking a pot across the room. There was no way HE was coming with them! How was she going to track down a hiding apostate with a dozen armed guards and the most famous man in Ferelden at her back? Throwing the Lager door open with more force than necessary she swept into the room and glared down at the surprised mage.

"He is not coming with us Wynne." She bellowed her hands planted firmly on her hips. It was as if every single person in this damn castle was plotting against her sanity. "You have to tell him that he is not coming." She said a little softer.

"Amara my dear girl calm down." Wynne straightened out her back with a groan then sat down heavily on a few sacks of grain. "Alistair is King and he can do what he pleases."

"Tell me Wynne how we are going to find an apostate with a King and an army of guards trailing along?" She gave Wynne a level glare. "He will ruin all our plans." She wailed throwing up her hands.

"Amara he isn't bring any guards, Alistair isn't stupid my dear." She chuckled to herself amused by all the drama these two people created. Amaras mouth made a silent O defeat causing her beautiful features to fall.

"He still shouldn't come." She said stubbornly "He's a liability."

"So are you Amara, I suggest you let this one go and the two of you learn how to coexist. It will be a long wearisome trip for everyone if you don't." She tossed Amara an empty pack. "Now Ser Cullen is in the infirmary room gathering poultices and medical supplies, please…" Wynne trailed off as Amara slid down to the ground.

"Cullen is here?" She whimpered burying her head into her hands. "Let me guess, he's coming to." Amara was convinced the Marker was playing some twisted cosmic joke on her. She hadn't see her ex-lover since he had been tortured by abominations in the tower. She could still remember the hate that had barred down at her from his once loving eyes.

"Well yes Cullen shall be my escort to the tower" Wynne's voice was confused. "I thought you two were friends, Cullen is such a sweet boy." Amara jumped up and mumbled something of an agreement to the bewildered mage before fleeing the tiny room.

She wondered in a daze out of the kitchens and up the staircase to the infirmary. 'No more sex with anyone Amara.' She thought bitterly pausing before the door. She dropped her head against the coarse wooden frame and leaned her body heavily against it her despair weighing her down. How was she going to face him, they had been so young and foolish. When she had seen him again in the tower his mind had been damaged from torture even so she could not help but feel responsible for his overwhelming hatred towards mages.

Her mind was in a frazzle of emotions and she was seconds from fleeing when the door swung back. Her world turned upside down as she tumbled forward landing with a thud onto the cold stone floor her head painfully smashing onto the ground. She opened her eyes and gazed up at Cullen's startled face spinning in a dizzy circle above her.

"Maker! Are you ok?" His voice sounded muffled and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Something warm was coming from her head. She reached up and touched a wet mushy spot just past her hair line.

"You made me bleed my own blood." She blurted out her words slurred as the world went black.

"_Would you have killed me? If I had failed?" she whispered looking over her shoulder, afraid to be over heard._

"_I...I... yes i would have." The look of despaired on Cullen's face tugged at her heart strings._

"_Can we talk somewhere more private?" She whispered fear of others passing by._

_He smiled a knowing smile and led her quickly to the very top of the tower. She flashed him a saucy grin before pulling her robes from her shoulders. The material whispered down__ the length of her__ pooling around her feet. Kicking it away she reached out her hands and began to quickly unbuckle his armour. Amara mused silently on how easily she could disrobe a Templar now. He gazed down at her his face twisted with longing. She held up her hand placing it on his chest._

"_You promised to show me how to use the long sword if I passed my harrowing." She reminded him holding him at bay. He let out a frustrated growl and swept her up into his arms._

"_I will I promise, but maker if I don't have you now I shall combust into flames. Then who will be stupid enough to teach you?" He pinned her against the cold stone wall wrapping her slim legs around his narrow hips. It was a well-practiced system they had been meeting and duelling in secret for years now. She loved the feel of the stone wall biting and scratching her flesh as he pumped eagerly into her, but nothing compared to the cold steal of a blade weighing heavy in her untrained hand._

"_Will I be as good with a sword as I am with the daggers?" She whispered clenching her legs tighter to his thrusting hips. "Because I want to be better with a sword…" She was silenced by a hot kiss as his rhythmic thrusts quickened. He pulled his mouth away to let out a shuddered sob, his body trembling against hers from the power of his swift release. With his body spent he slid to the ground cradling her to his chest. _

"_That was amazing." He panted running his hands down her bare back. Amara sat up and smiled down at him, her wavy black hair spilling over his chest._

"_Can I ask you something?" She said running her hands playfully down his belly. He arched his brows his mouth turning down into a worried frown._

"_You have that look in your eyes like I'm about to do something I will regret." Amara laughed and kissed his frowning face. _

"_What if I told you that I was about to get out of this forsaken place and finally be free." She sat up her body tense with excitement. "Would you help me?" Cullen turned his head sharply avoiding her gaze. "Would you come with me?" She watched his jaw clench and stood up slowly. "Jowan and Lily are leaving, and I'm going with them." She blurted angered by his silences. He sprang up from the wall, jerking his armour on his mouth set in a hard disapproving line. _

"_No I won't go with you and I won't help you." He hissed "You will be sent to the dungeons__, or killed with this foolishness." He spun around fully clothed and glared down at her "The tower is where mages belong Amara, if you leave you will be hunted down." Amara's chest heaved her heart hammering painfully against her ribcage. The thought of being trapped in this tower forever sent a tidal wave of panic through her veins thickening her blood with dread. She was going to be free of this place and if he didn't want to come with her then Maker damn him._

"_As you wish. Goodbye Cullen." She whispered turning away from him she gathered up her robes and left the room._

Amara's eyes fluttered open, and a blinding light split painfully through her. She groaned throwing her arms up to protect her sensitive eyes.

"Wynne I think she is waking up." Amara peered through her fingers and let her eyes focus on the face before her. Cullen stared down his brow wrinkled with worry. "Amara can you hear me?" He whispered leaning in closer. What happened she thought confused as to where Cullen had come from. Her head pounded and it hurt to blink her eyes. With another groan she attempted to sit up right. Cullen gently pushed her back down, his hands cold against her shoulder.

"Be careful Amara you have a very nasty head wound." Wynne's voice sounded beside her. Amara reached up a shaky hand to examine her head and felt a heavy bandage wrapped through her hair.

"What happened?" Her voice was barley a whisper, as the sound sent more pain jolting threw her. Wynne pulled the cork out of a lyrium bottle and lifted it to Amaras lips. She drank the bitter tasting potion slowly careful not to move anything but her lips and throat. She felt replenished with every gulp.

"You had a fall my dear and cracked your head open on the floor. Cullen carried you to me when you passed out. How do you feel?" Wynne's warm hand gently patted her damp forehead. Wynne jerked her hand away startled by a loud crash as the door to the infirmary room was thrown open. Alistair ran in stopping abruptly at the foot of the cot. He's golden features were furrowed with worry as he's gaze fell to Amara laying on the bed then raked over Cullen's hand still resting on her shoulder.

"Is she alright?" He sounded frantic and concerned, Amara was sure her head wound was playing tricks on her. There was no way He would be worried about her. "Who did this?" She watched as he glared intently down at Cullen.

Wynne interjected pushing Alistair down onto a stool. "No one did anything Alistair it was an accident." She returned to Amaras side and held her hands over the injured mages head. A blinding green light cascaded down from Wynne's outstretched hands. Amara felt as if a cool spring breeze was blowing over her and her head tingled pleasantly. The light dimmed and the pleasant tingling turned into an annoying itch. Amara sat up slowly the pain lessening every second. She raised her hand back to her bandaged head and unraveled the gauze.

"Thank you Wynne." She said her voice stronger. "I'm fine now." She gingerly patted the healing flesh under her hair line. the wound was closed, healing into a pinkish scar.

"I was worried." Cullen said clasping her hand lightly between his sweaty palms. "You were deathly pale." She gave him a shaky smile. There was no longer any hateful glare in his eyes and his features seemed to have softened since their last encounter. "I wanted to apologise for the way I acted the last time we spoke." She sensed a deeper meaning to his words, understanding the depth of his apology.

"You had been tortured Cullen, I'm sure Amara understands that." Wynne said as she packed away her healing supplies. Alistair's stool scraped back as he stood up and the trio turned to face him. He looked angry and uncomfortable standing in the corner of the room.

"I assume we will be able to leave tomorrow as planned." He sounded formal King Alistair was back Amara thought sadly wishing he would grin and say something stupid to break the tension.

"Yes, My head will be fully healed in a few hours, be ready to leave early tomorrow morning." Her voice was equally formal her eyes empty of all emotion. He nodded curtly then left the room. Wynne pulled Cullen up from his chair and guided him towards the door.

"Let us finish getting ready Cullen and let Commander Amara rest." She caught His gaze holding it for a moment before they exited the room leaving her in blissful silence.

*~*Chapter 9*~*

Alistair threw up his shield deflecting an arrow as it whizzed through the air. He jumped in front of Amara as she began to cast a spell her hands twirling above her head lightening hissing from her outstretched arms.

"Back up" He bellowed to the party as the ground erupted in a white and blue lightning storm. Three of the bandits fell to the ground blood gushing from their ears, nose, and eyes.

"Alistair!" Amara yelled pointing behind him. He spun around catching the blow on his shield the tip of the great sword inches from his face. The bandit snarled barring a black toothed sneer. Alistair shoved the ugly fellow off and swung his sword low slicing the bandit's thigh open. He was a big man towering over Alistair his great sword swinging back for a powerful blow that would surly slice Alistair's head from his shoulders. The sword came down with a whoosh and Alistair parried lightly over to the man's side. Amara shouted her voice unreadable over the humming in his ears and the clash of metal that surrounded them. The Large bandit dislodged his sword form the ground and jerked the pommel into Alistair's face.

Alistair stumbled slightly his nose gushing blood into his mouth he wiped the blood from his eyes and raised up his shield awaiting the second blow. He caught a movement to his side and swivelled to face Amara. "Get back" He hissed as the ugly bandit charged. Amara ducked under Alistair's shield and threw out her hands a cone shape beam of ice hissed out the end of her staff. The Large bandit froze on contact his great sword poised over his head. Alistair grinned down at her then slammed his shield with extreme force into the giant brute. He heard the sickening crack as the bandit shattered around him frozen guts strewn across the ground.

His pride for their skill was short lived as another bandit charged from behind. Alistair spun around clutching Amara under his shield. Deflecting the blow with a hard shove he swung her behind him and thrust out his sword impaling the foe swiftly in the chest. Blood rained from the wound as he kicked the dead man to the ground. He spun back around and clutched Amara tightly under his shield again. His gaze fell over their small battle field as he mentally assessed the outcome of his companions. Leliana was straddled atop a corpse ripping her arrow from his neck a gleeful smile across her blood covered face. He caught Zevran as the elf jumped the last bandit slicing open his throat with a terrifying laugh. Wynne was in the same position Amara was in shielded safely behind Cullen, The Templars armour and face glistening with gore.

"Fuck a horse you shit eater." He heard Oghren curse from beneath the grove of trees. Happy to find everyone alive he looked down at Amara cradled between his body and shield. They had fought countless battles like this and he ached with the memories.

"Good work." Amara said dislodging herself from his protective grasp. "I will set up over here for anyone that needs healing." She said indicating a small clearing near a fresh stream. He nodded wiping the blood from his sword. They had camped here before, he remembered because it had been the first time he had seen her brandishing daggers. He had been pleasantly surprised as he watched her spar with Zevran. She had been quick and resourceful using magic to enhance the weapon.

"_Where did you learn to use dagger?" He said later as they sat alone by the stream. He loved the glow of the moon light in her impossible dark hair. She looked away splashing water up and freezing it mid-air. An array of emotions cascaded across her striking face and he squeezed her tightly to his side. She peered up at him her eyes sad. _

"_Do you remember Cullen?" She brought an ice cold hand to his cheek and he shuddered with the sensations. He nodded clutching her other hand to his chest. _

"_The Templar we rescued from the tower, I remember that he had uh impure thoughts about you." His face heated for he was having very similar thoughts right now. She shrugged sadly staring intently into his eyes. _

"_He taught me how to fight, among other things." Alistair turned her words over in his brain sure there was a deeper meaning hidden in there somewhere. The realisation donned on him suddenly and he pulled away._

"_You…you and the Templar…were…intimate" He's voice was a harsh whisper his face contorted with shock. "But he had taken his vows… its forbidden." Amara pulled his arms back around her._

"_It was not his choice to become a Templar just as I had never chosen to be a mage. We found comfort in each other Alistair." She ran her hands over the sides of his face smoothing out the wrinkles of displeasure. "Don't be angry Ali, you're the only one I've ever truly loved." She kissed him fervidly showing him with her mouth how much she loved him._

"Alistair! Snap out of it boy!" Wynne's voice brought him back to the present with a jolt and he found himself staring into the rippling stream. "Welcome back, you must have been hit pretty hard." Wynne chuckled pulling him around to face her.

"Sorry Wynne I was lost in thought." He winced as she pressed a compress to his still bleeding nose. She titled his head back and made a tisk tisk sound.

"Broken." She stated holding her hand to his battered face she cast out a healing spell. His nose snapped into place painfully and he hissed pulling away. "Sorry my dear I fear I'm not as good as I use to be." He smiled down at her and patted her shoulder.

"No harm done, how do I look still unbearably handsome?" He winked pushing out his chest. Wynne gave a mocking sigh fanning her face and batted her eyelashes.

"More so then ever" She laughed. He felt a tingle of magic and turned to watch Amara heal a nasty gash on Ogrhen's large forearm. He bent his head low and whispered something to her. Her head fell back in a roaring laugh and Alistair sighed sadly. She was surrounded by her friends, Cullen being the closest. He was beaming boyishly over her his hands twitching around her shoulder. They were all smiling none sparing a single glance his way. With a pang of jealousy he turned back to the stream. "You could always come with me Alistair." Wynne whispered weaving her hand threw his. "Give Amara the contract and come seek information out at the tower." He jerked his hand away.

"No Wynne I will see this through." He raised his voice so all could hear him "We will camp here tonight." He walked away from Wynne not wanting to look anymore at the pity in the old mages eyes.


	6. Chapter 10

**Another steamy chapter! I Had a harder time getting this one written RL has been a jealous mistress and demanded I pay attention to it. I hope you all are enjoying my story, I know it's not the best but I put a lot of love into these chapters. Pretty please R&R I am not one to shy away from Constructive Criticism, I would rather know the truth then nothing at all!**

**I wish I owned the rights to Dragon Age but I don't. It's all owned by the dungeon masters at Bioware! Thank you oh great dungeon master!**

**Inspiration to this chap goes to Kate Nash's song the nicest thing :**

**I wish that without me your heart would break  
I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake  
I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep  
**

*~*Chapter 10*~*

Amara stared blindly into the fire watching the smoke curl up towards the star pocked sky. The ragtag party of adventures had settled for the night near their earlier battle, all sitting cosily by the warm fire, their tents set up in a semi-circle around the blaze. Wynne had claimed fatigue and had retired early. The lines were clearer on the old woman's face and Amara could sense the mentor mages powers dwindling. She worried for Wynne but tried to take comfort in the fact that she had lived a long and joyful life.

She tore her gaze from the fire and let it fall over the campsite. The old familiar sight of her companions gathered together once again was strange. It felt like the old days in most ways, there was only one thing that had changed. She glanced over at Alistair careful to keep her eyes lowered. He was crouched down in front of the cooking pot stirring what smelt to be his famous rabbit stew. His face was shadowed as the fire light flickered over his golden features. It had been so easy for them to fight side by side earlier today like the old days, without any complications or angry words. Amara felt the all too familiar tightness in her chest, wishing again for the thousandth time that they could turn back time and go back to being blissfully uncomplicated.

"My beautiful Commander looks extremely lovely in the fire light." Zevran called from across the fire. "But your eyes hold such sadness, Shall I put some fire back into them." He's smile was devious as he jumped up. She grinned up at him ignoring the dark glares coming from the bitter monarch stirring dinner.

"Pray tell me Good Antivan how you will do that?" Her voice was husky and her eyes slanted from the fires bright light. Zevran flashed another easy smile and pulled Leliana's lute from her tent handing it to the smiling bard.

"Why with a dance of course, nothing brightens a woman better than a good dance, no?" The sudden flow of music floated over the camp as Leliana strummed her lute humming a bright tune. Amara clasped Zevrans outstretch hand and was enfolded gracefully in his arms. He spun her around a few times, his hands spanning across her lower back. Amara tilted her head back and laughed as he whisked her gracefully around the fire his hands slowly lowering to her rear. "Mmmm...My warden you've become quite good at this dance." he whispered giving her bottom a light squeeze.

Amara could feel herself being pushed against Zevrans eager body and in the next instant she was sprawled in the dirt. Slightly dazed from her fall she jumped up rubbing her sore rump. She blinked a few times trying to make sense of the grunts and curses echoing through the camp. When her eyes finally focused she gazed with disbelief at the sight of Alistair straddled atop Zevran. He was delivery a series of well-aimed punches and was growling like some wild animal. Cursing a stream of obscenities Zevran managed to free his knee, sending it with a hard shove into Alistair's groin. The wild King roared in pain and rolled off the cursing Antivan with a snarl.

Zevran was a good fighter she knew this when he'd tried to kill her. He was slight, quick, and sneaky. Amara's pulse quickened for she knew even thou he was swift and very skilled he was no match for Alistair's brute strength.

The fire glinted off the steel as both men drew their weapons. Zev's cool daggers flashed a few swipes at Alistair stabbing the air just above his chest. Alistair caught the next set of blows swiftly with his bracers retaliating with a deadly swing of his longsword slicing open Zevrans side. Zevran fell to the ground a look of shock across his beautiful face. Amara threw out her hands a sleep spell tingling up inside, the power reached her finger tips and stopped dissolving down to nothing.

"Leliana!" She wailed "Alistair has cleansed the area! I can't use my magic" She looked on with dread recognising the look that flashed in Alistair's face. Franticly she looked around for a weapon. "Oghren do something." She cried.

"No stopping him now Commander little pike twirlers gone berserk." Oghren said from behind her his large battle axe hanging over his shoulder.

Alistair's sword was raised and he slowly stalked towards the panting and injured Zevran. His eyes were dark with battle rage and his breath was causing his nostrils to flare dramatically. Amara squeezed her eyes shut and cursed Templars for existing. Sending a silent pray to the Maker she willed everything to stop with her mind.

"Eeeoooowwww" Her eyes snapped open and she sighed with relief. Leliana had sent an arrow flying right through Alistair's leg pinning him to the spot. Another arrow whizzed through the air piecing right threw his shoulder causing him to drop his blade, which Zevran wisely kicked into the fire. Cullen appeared from the shadows and quickly grabbed Alistair from behind pinning the young king's arms back.

"You shot me." Alistair cried staring dumbly at the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

Ignoring Alistair's dazed response Amara ran to Zevrans probing him with her healing magic. He's side was bleeding profusely and his blood looked dark as ink against the shadowed ground. Wynne ran from her tent healing supplies spilling from her arms and knelt down beside him her hands hovering over his chest.

"It's not deep, but I'll need to seal it in my tent." The old mages sliver hair spilled over her shoulders making her look unearthly and beautiful.

"An invite to Lady Wynne's tent" Zevran chuckled grimacing slightly as he jarred his open wound "To think all I had to do was get a minor scratch to get such an invitation." His grin was shaky and Amara could tell he was fighting the urged to pass out.

"Zevran you will behave yourself young man." Wynne chided holding a thick bandage to his bleeding side. She signalled Oghren and Cullen to her side and instructed them to carry Zevran to her tent. "I will be with you shortly my dear. Make sure to keep pressure on his wound." Wiping her bloody hands on a rag she stood up and turned to Alistair her hands glowing green.

"No!" Amara shouted leaving Zevrans side "I will attend him." She hissed "you assist Zev." She stormed up to Alistair and callously ripped the arrow from his leg. He howled in pain crumbling to the ground. "Leliana, help me get this fool to my tent." Her voice was sharp with anger.

They dropped him on the bedroll both glaring down. "Go clean up Leliana I've got this." Leliana hesitated a moment giving Alistair a slightly sympathetic glance.

"Remember he's your king." She whispered dropping the tent flap behind her as she left.

They stared at each other for a long minute. Amara was quivering with anger and fear. The thought of what could have happened was making her ill. She closed her eyes trying to quiet her hammering heart.

"Amara…" He whispered. She held up her hand to silence him and pulled out her dagger. His face pulled back in a scowl "Are you going to try and kill me?" he hissed trying to ready himself for her assault. She huffed out in frustration grabbing a fist full of his shirt. He flinched from her touch unbelieving that she would actually try to harm him.

"Believe me when I say I'm more then tempted to shove this dagger right into you." She hissed slicing open his shirt. She peeled the blood soaked material from his shoulder and quickly snapped off the arrow tip. He hissed through clenched teeth. "I cannot believe how foolish you were tonight." Her hands were shaking as she lowered the dagger and began to rip open his trousers. She felt him flinched when the cold steel blade skimmed over his upper thigh. "Who are you Alistair? What kind of person attacks and almost kills a friend?" Her voice was full of sorrow as she pulled out her supply of heath poultices and herb potions.

"I don't know." he groaned running a bloody hand over his face. She snatched his hand and examined it. So far he had a black eye, split lip, two arrow wounds and busted-bloodied hands. She uncorked a bottle of lyrium and gulped down the bluish liquid. She was going to need all the mana she could muster to heal him.

"The pinkie might be broken." she mumbled pinning her hair back "and you are very lucky Leliana is a good shot or you would be dead right now." He paled looking away. "Drink this" She held the potion to his lips. "It should help with the minor injuries I'll have to start a healing spell, once I get the arrow out."

"Don't you want to see how Zevran is?" he grumbled a sullen pout on his busted lip.

She slammed down her dagger and glared over at him. She couldn't believe the way he was behaving. This wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with. Tears welled up in her eyes as waves of grief washed over her. She wanted her grinning silly Templar back. Not this bitter quick tempered man sitting bloodied and beaten on her bedroll.

"Why are you doing this Alistair?" she took a steady breath as she pulled the arrow gently from his shoulder covering the seeping hole quickly with a bandage. "You don't... Don't want me anymore remember?" He gripped her wrist with his battered hand, pulling her closer. She gasped startled by the array of emotions running over his broken face.

"I will always want you." His voice shook with the conviction behind his words. "I... I just don't think I can forgive you, forgive myself." His face was inches from hers breathe hot against her mouth. "I don't know what's happened to me Amara, I'm a lost cause!" She closed her eyes trying to block the sorrow in his eyes out. Being inches from his face was making it hard for her to catch a steady breath. She bit her lip tears spilling down her cheek.

Her eyes flew open as his lips brushed her cheek catching a tear with the tip of his tongue. Why was he saying these things? She thought quivering under his touch. Everything he had said before all the hurtful words had been what? Bravo to hide his feelings? These thoughts ran rampant through her tried brain and she found herself leaning closer to his bloody lips. Images of the last kissed they shared blazed into her brain and she pulled her hand away in no way eager to be refused by him a third time. She raised her hands over his shoulder and quickly cast the healing spell, green light glowing softly off his bare chest. She repeated the spell on his leg then silently wiped her bloody hands on her robe.

"You will need to rest for a few hours." she could hardly hear her voice over the drumming of her heart beat. Gathering up her supplies she turned to leave. He was behind her in one stride spinning her around to face him his face the very picture of agony.

"Can you not see the beast inside of me?" He was shaking his grip becoming painful on her shoulders. "I've tried to hold it in to shove it away, but it seems you've set it free. Not having you is driving me crazy." he pulled her closer. "You are in my mind every day, I dream of touching you, and my blood sings with the sound of your voice." his voice cracked tears falling from his eyes. "I hate you for making me this way. I'm a man obsessed, a jealous beast yet you're the only person that makes me feel right."

Amara rested her head against his chest encircling his wrist in her shaking hands. Relief washed over her, he still loved her, still wanted her. The hope was a living thing inside her as she pressed her trembling lips to his chest, tasting his salty sweat mixed in with her tears.

"I do not blame you for hating me I hate myself." she cleared her throat and gazed up at his darkened face. "Maker forgive me for causing you pain Alistair, but I am selfish and I just don't care because you have the love I need to see me through all the pain and darkness." She took a shuddering breath and met his gaze matching the agony that shone from his hazel eyes. "I don't think I can keep myself alive without your love, one look from you puts air in my lungs, your smile makes my heart beat, you sustain me and sometimes I hate myself for needing you so."

Taking a leap of faith she slowly rose on tip toes offering up her willing mouth. He cried out crushing her to him and captured her lips covering them with his. She sobbed with relief as his tongue darting against hers. She felt his hands the very hands she'd yearned to feel on her for so long raked threw her hair, the pins scattered to the floor as her dark hair flowed down her back.

His soft mouth became demanding parting her lips more forcefully with his tongue. She met his demands yielding lenient lips breathing heavily into his forceful mouth. Her head felt like it was going to explode with the force behind their kiss, she could feel every part of her body powering up with passion as his hands caressed her through her robes. They pulled away breathless eyes filled with awe their passion warming their bodies and the small tent. She stepped back and shrugged out of her clothes throwing them into a pile on the floor. She smiled as His eyes darkened with desire at the sight of her.

"I can't promise to... to be gentle Amara." His voice was hoarse and his body was quivering with need. She was a healer and should have cared, but could not find the words to refuse as he shoved her down on to the bedroll. He's face tensed up slightly as he's weight came down on his shoulder.

"We should wait." she breathed pushing half heartily on his burning chest "your still healing." He stopped her weak protests with a deep kiss pinning her hands above her head.

"Healing be damned, I cannot stop now." his voice was tense, his mouth set in a hard determined line. She shuddered slightly feeling his strength over powering her.

He knelt before her his blond hair shinning in the lamp light and covering her soft belly and thighs with hot licks and painful needy bites. Her legs shamelessly opened as his head lowered between her parted thighs planting hot kisses on each. She raised her fist to her mouth and bit the back of her hand as his fingers parted her and he entered her with his tongue. She withered under his administrations gasping out in need as his mouth caressed her most sensitive area. She cried out thrusting her hips off the bed, her hands weaving into his hair pressing him to her. She could hear her voice gasping "Faster" heard her harsh cry as he obeyed. Her vision blurred and she arched her back as he brought her to a bone melting climax.

He raised his head and gazed over her in wonder his eyes dark as night with lust. With a wicked smile he grabbed her legs roughly and pulled her towards him. She could feel his hardness against her soft yielding body as she slid her legs around him. His face was flawless in the lamp light eyes dark and mouth parted breath coming in rasping gasps. Their gazed locked as they laid entwined and suspended in passion.

"I'm sorry" She breathed up at him her voice shaking with the emotions of those two small words. His face softened and he kissed her with all the force inside him and she knew she had been forgiven. Reaching down between them she grasped him in her hand and guided him into her. Her eyes rolled back lids fluttering at the unbearable pleasure she felt as he filled her.

He held still his body quivering with pleasure and bit her neck hard to stifle a deep groan. It was a familiar dance, a partnering they had shared so many times before. She whimpered pleasure washing over her. Wrapping her legs higher around his waist she pulled him deeper into her. It wasn't enough she thought wildly, it would never be enough. As if feeling her need for more he rolled on to his back pulling her with him. She racked her nails down his chest as he slid deeper then she'd thought possible.

"Maker." He groaned griping her hips and thrusting upwards. Meeting his rhythm she tossed her head back eyes closed tight. Riding him with complete abandonment she twisted her hips to achieve even more depth with his ferocious thrust rising to unseen limits she never really thought her body could achieve. He let out a breathless cry at her new motion and pulled her down to capture her lips in a hot desperate kiss.

They moved against each other frantically each thrust harder and more savage then the last. Suddenly she felt him stiffen his hands reaching up, fingers grasping her breast painfully as he quivered under and inside her. He thrust upwards once more taking her over the edge with him her muscles tensing up in a wrenching tremor. She let out a sob at the earth shattering release she had and collapsed atop him her face buried in his heaving sweat covered chest.

"Andraste's mercy." he groaned wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She raised her hands and held them on either side of his face staring deeply into his eyes words fleeing her.

"I love you." She finally whispered brushing his lips softly with hers. He smiled a dazzling Alistair smile eyes shining with happiness. Her throat tightened and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She thought her heart would explode with the force of that particular smile.

She could feel him stir inside her as his hand began to kneed at her sensitive breast, tears forgotten she grinned down at him surprised that he was ready again. "You are a beast, wanting another round when my bones have turned to water and I can barely lift my pinkie."

He matched her grin rubbing the small of her back with his other calloused hand. "What can I say, I have mind to apologise to you all night for all my wrong doings. Now kindly do as your King orders and get on your hands and knees."


	7. Chapter 11 and 12

**Hello again! Things are going to start happening fast now so fasten your seat belts guys and enjoy the ride! Warning some same sex innuendo in this chapter and yes more of the monster baby! Again thanks to all the R&R you guys are the best and I'm so happy your enjoying my story! Pretty please R&R**

**I don't own the rights to Bioware but I will soon own a 'I 3 Alistair' t-shirt which is almost as awesome! Enjoy!**

*~*Chapter 11*~*

_Amara's heart beat violently in her chest as she peered through the trees; she could make out the distressing sounds of someone being attacked near her but could see very little through the cluster of branches and leafs. She clutched her staff tighter to her chest and moved onwards through the thick bush. How had she ended up here? She thought trying to recall the last place she had been. The forest was dark and damp and wet leafs stuck to her robes and bare feet. The noises got louder and she could see a ray of sun shining a head. Running with a sudden burst of adrenalin she burst from the trees and stopped abruptly in front of a small round hut._

_Blinking a few times to adjust to the abrupt brightness of the sunny afternoon Amara's gaze wondered over the small clearing. She focused with a gasp on a trail of blood mixed into the ground. The bloody trail led straight to the front of the hut and disappeared into the door. Anticipating an attack she caste a shield spell and moved forward. Once at the threshold of the hut she peered in her staff raised and a fire spell tingling up inside her. _

"_That's it my darling, drink and grow stronger." Morrigan's voice rang from the smoke-filled room. Amara ran into the hut spurred by the sound of her old friend's voice and stopped dead at the sight before her._

_A small boy no older than six rose turning slowly to face her. She gazed passed him catching the glint of firelight over a dead shrunken body, blood and gore covered the dirt packed floor were the dead man lay limbs sprawled. Amara looked back to the child taking in his blood matted blonde hair then lowering to gaze upon his stony black eyes. She stood stunned as the large opaque orbs barred from the small child's face. _

"_What are you?" She breathed backing away, he inched closer a hunting smile spanning his small face. Bile rose up in the back of her mouth; the child possessed an impressive set of fangs that dripped with blood from the fallen man behind him. Tearing her bewildered gaze from the terrifying child she ran to Morrigan. "Morrigan what have you done!" She shouted. The witch flung back her head and laughed eyes dancing with mirth._

"_I only took what was given." She said her voice ringing with truth. "Come to me Amara." She whispered fading into a swirl of mist. Amara reached out mist whispering through her empty hands. She spun around then to face the child. _

"_Help me." It pleaded pulling at the hem of her skirt. "Help me it hurts" Amara cried out as she tried to reclaim her robes from his claw like hands. "Feed me." He began to snarl pulling harder at her robes. Amara scrambled to the door dragging the snarling creature with her a horrified scream on the brink of her lips. "FEED ME." The child howled pulling her down with amazing strength. She screamed then, screamed with terror as bloody fangs pierced her flesh._

**_OoO_**

Alistair jolted awake at the sound of Amaras screams; he turned to her in the bedroll and clasped her shoulders shaking her, alarmed at her shrieks of terror. "Amara wake up." He shouted slapping her lightly on cheeks drenched with tears. She came to with a shuddered gasp staring up at him with dazed horror filled eyes. "It was a dream my love." He whispered enfolding her in his strong embrace. Her body shook with such force he feared she would pull something with each tremor. He leaned back lifting her face to his lips and kissed her tearstained cheeks.

"Alistair." His name was a plea on her quivering lips. With a reassuring caress he laid her back against the bedroll and kissed her deeply transferring his strength to her. Sliding swiftly between her open thighs he slid slowly into her, pleasure jolting across his body as he plunged inch by slow inch. She moaned his name clasping his shoulders in an iron grip. He laid still savouring the feel of her womanly walls closing in on him pulling him deeper. When he had his self-control on a tight leash he pulled up and swiftly thrust back down grinding his hips into her softness.

"I'm here." He whispered lowering his mouth to her breast. He would never be able to have enough of her he thought slowly thrusting. He wanted to take his time to savour all the lost moments they should of had in this small span of time. He loved the feel of her beneath him, withering in the pleasure he was giving her. He revelled in his ability to make her pant with need; his capability to make her forget everything but him and the hot pulse of his movement inside her. It was still a fairly new experience for him, Anora not counting as a good learning tool for he had felt more like the tool in those instances. With Amara and her undiluted pleasure he felt almost godly when he joined with her, like he was giving and receiving pleasure and so much more.

"Harder." She panted nipping at his lower lip. "Make me forget even if only for a minute." He obeyed quickening his pace finding his control slipping with her whimpering request. She wrapped her smooth soft legs around his waist rising to every thrust and meeting him with equal passion, they rose climbing together in the silent dark night. She came first closing in around him with a shuddering cry; he could feel her pulsing with release and flung himself off the edge with one last powerful thrust.

"Thank you." She whispered as he rolled off her and pulled her to cradle against his chest. He squeezed her tightly to him feeling her body twitch with the aftermath of climax.

"It was my pleasure." He chuckled tucking her head under his chin. They laid entwined for several minutes their hearts beating rapidly. "I forgot how demanding you can be." He said trying to lighten the mood. He felt her smile against his bare chest.

"Yes well you were always saying things like 'your desire is my command' and 'your wish?' don't blame me for being the bossy one." She said tartly raising her head to gaze up at him. He sighed with relief her face no longer strained with fear.

"What did you dream about Amara?" He whispered curiosity getting the better of him. He regretted his hasty question at the sight of her fallen features. "I mean, well you don't have to tell me, I'm more than happy to give you sex no questions asked." The joking remark had no effect and he groaned as she rose from his arms. He sat up and ran his hands down her long slim back her skin soft to his roughened fingers. He felt himself stir from the simplest touch and groaned again falling back against the bedroll. She had no need for an overzealous man right now she needed comfort and strength. With his eyes closed he pictured all the things he could think of that had nothing to do with the naked black haired woman next to him. When he's eyes opened and his body was under control he looked up at her.

"Why do you look so frustrated?" She asked her head cocked to the side. He laughed pulling her down in to his arms again.

"I'm not frustrated my love just losing a battle with my self-control." He grumbled squeezing her tighter to his side. "Are you okay?" She stiffened wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I dreamt about your son." She whispered shivering as if chilled. Alistair pulled the blankets up, snuggling down into the warmth. His brain was turning over the word son dazed at the very thought that he was a father.

"How do you know the child is a boy?" He questioned "It is too soon to know anything." He whispered into her hair.

"It was a boy in my dream a young boy." She buried her face into his chest her voice muffled. "Morrigan was there too." She shivered again and he could feel her tears wetting his sides. "I don't want to talk about it Ali, please."

He ran his hands through her hair hushing her. "Go to sleep we can talk tomorrow." He continued to run his hands down her hair as her breath grew heavy and he felt the stiffness seep from her limbs.

He laid awake long after she had rolled over deep in dreams, he's mind reeling with thoughts of his son, a son he would soon be renouncing. Guilt consumed him, as he remembered his parentless childhood, how was he suppose allow this child to relive a life he had endured painfully. He couldn't do it, would not allow it, if Morrigan was willing he vowed right then and there that he would provide for his child and be an active parent in his life. With this realisation set in his mind the guilt eased and he quickly fell into slumber wrapping his wide frame around his sleeping warden, a soft smile playing across his face.

11.1

"Stop fretting my dear I will be perfectly fine." Wynne sated resting her hands on Amaras shoulders. "It's a short two days travel to the tower and I have Cullen to help me." Amara looked sharply to Cullen walking a steady path towards the Templar.

"Protect her with your life." She said giving him a level stare. "And take care of yourself." She whispered brushing her lips lightly against his cheek. His face turned a bright scarlet eyes flashing with desire, and his fingers dug painful into her shoulders.

"Are we ready?" Alistair barked appearing behind Cullen an unimpressed look stricken across his face.

Amara nodded once pulling away from Cullen and turned to give a red eyed Oghren a punch to the arm. "Try not to drown in ale Dwarf you have a job to do." Oghren laughed gruffly returning the friendly punch.

"Aye I will steady the course; it's you that should be worried that little pike-twirler's got lusty thoughts written across his face. Why you don't find a real man with some hair on his chest I will never know." He laughed as Alistair turned a deep shade of red his eyes ready to fall from their sockets. "Be careful." He mumbled heartfelt before trotting down the dusty road.

The remaining party members stood a few moments as they watched their friends set off in separate directions. Amara tried to push the feelings of uneasy that lingered from her dream away; it would do no one any good if she was jumpy.

"Let's head out." Swinging her pack over her shoulder she kicked some dirt into the fire and turned towards the wilds. Amara noticed Zevran still wary of Alistair stayed glued to Leliana's side as they walked in pairs down the dirt path and the two seemed to be deep in conversation. Alistair kept pace with her and entwined his hand into hers giving her a small smile, he looked just as preoccupied as she.

"I've made a decision that I know is going to make allot of people angry." He said squeezing her hand in his. She looked up at him and nodded for him to continue. "I've decided that I want to have a hand in the raising of this child." He looked away gazing at the tree tops as if they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen. Amara withdrew her hand and spun around to block his steps.

"You can't!" she shouted shaken to the very bone. "Alistair it's… the child, well we just don't know..." She stopped herself trying to find the best way to explain why she was protesting.

"Amara, I cannot make the same mistakes my father did!" he's face was a shadow of sadness and her heart broke, how was she to tell him that she suspected his 'son' was a blood thirsty monster? How she was to be sure that it was a true vision or just some sick dream. Biting her lower lip she rested her hands lightly on his heavy plated armour.

"Think of your people, the choices you made, you're a ruler of a country and her people are your children too." She watched in dismay as his face twisted into a scowl.

"You of all people should understand this!" He spat anger rising to colour his cheeks. "I thought you were done trying to command me Amara, this is my choice to make." He pushed passed her and ran up to the uncomfortable looking companions. She sighed heavily watching his back as he walked stiffly in front of her and felt ashamed for shutting down yet again. Why couldn't she just get this right? 'maker just this once let me keep my foot out of my damned mouth.' She mumbled as they walked on in silences.

*~*Chapter 12*~*

Anora stood tall and proud, her gaze slowly making its way across the crowded auditorium, every noble in Ferelden had gathered today at her summons. She had worked quickly wasting no time once Alistair had departed to put her plan into motion. Clearing her throat loudly she stepped to the very edge of the dais clutching her bandaged wrist to her chest. "Thank you all for coming, you all must be very confused and seeking answers to why I have summoned you here today…"

"Queen Anora, if you will permit me to inquiry as to why the King is absent?" Eamon shouted pushing through the throng of nobles to stand at her feet. Anora sighed inwardly, she knew Arl Eamon was going to be a difficult vote to sway but pushed forward reassured with her ability to manipulate the masses.

"Arl Eamon my king is the main reason I have gathered you all here today." She paused summoning forth Phaedra and her guards. "What I have to say will not be an easy thing to hear, you will not like what I reveal about King Alistair but as a loyal Queen to her people I fear it is something you all must know."

"You highness please if you will get to the point." Arl Wulff hissed from the back of the room. Anora's confidences wavered slightly as the hostile glares darted out from the nobles.

Steeling herself she pressed on "As you may or may not know Alistair has claimed to not be able to father a child, we have tried to give the people an heir unsuccessfully. It has been brought to my attention recently that my husband has been keeping a dark secret from us all. On the eve of battle with the Archdemon Alistair and the Warden commander struck up a deal with an apostate named Morrigan, this apostate was daughter to Flemeth and a very powerful witch of the wilds." She paused letting the powerful name sink in as a collective gasp sounded from the gathered crowed. "The deal was stuck on the terms that your king would conceive a child with this apostate in exchange for keeping their lives on the battle field. I found out about this recently and was told this child would be named the heir to the throne." She sat down playing the distressed wife perfectly as she unravelled the bandage on her wrist. "When I protested to this insane plan I was assaulted by my husband and told that if I told anyone I would be ripped apart and… and fed to a hound." She ended with a fake sob covering her face with her hands.

"What proof do you bring to us my Queen of this heinous crime?" the Arl of Denerim cried.

Anora stood up on shaking legs and thrust froth her wrist, finger shaped bruises marred across her paper thin flesh. "I have his marks on me in other places I do not wish to revile to you my lords, and my guards witnessed the assault." She signalled to Phaedra to step forth. "This woman was present in the library when my husband reviled his traitorous plans to his companions; ask yourselves now my lords where is your king? I tell you all I speak the truth he has left to find this bastard child and bring it back to claim the throne!" The outrage of the nobles was deafening as they all spoke out at once shoving to get a better view of the injured Queen and her witnesses.

Anora smiled inwardly squeezing her good hand tightly over Phaedra's shoulder, she had succeeded and very soon they would all be eating out of her hands. Her self-assuring mood wavered slightly as her gaze fell over Arl Eamon; he stood arms crossed glaring angrily at her his face blackened with rage. Looking away quickly she wiped at non-existent tears and turned to leave. "If you will excuse me my lords I am very tired, please see my seneschal to make appointments, once I have addressed all your concerns privately I will hold another meeting with all of you. Thank you and please make yourselves welcome in Denerim." With her people addressed she fled from the room and Emmons hostile glares.

Shutting the door tightly behind her she stumbled to the desk and sunk down into a chair by the fire a delighted laugh bubbling up from her throat. "They will follow me Phaedra!" She shouted with glee. Her faithful rouge smiled brightly handing her a glass of warmed red wine.

"You were perfect my Queen, the nobles are outraged by King Alistair's actions." The rouge knelt at Anora's feet a look of devotion shining from her eager eyes. Anora reached out and petted Phaedra's warm cheek, lowering slowly to the buckles on her armour; the breast plate fell with a clamour to the floor leaving the quivering rogue kneeling in her tunic.

"You have done so much for me my dear Phaedra, but I have one last favour to ask." She raised the girl from her knees and pushed her down onto the desk. "Will you do me one more task? I fear it will be the most challenging." She unclasped Phaedra's leggings and slid her hand up her bared thigh. The girl was panting eyes wild with need, skin burning with passion.

"I will do anything for you." She groaned as Anora slipped her fingers further, running her other hand lightly over her breast. Anora chuckled as Phaedra cried out grabbing at Anora's gown.

"I need you to find my husband and his commander." She stopped her administrations pulling Phaedra's face up to meet her eyes. "You will gain their trust by telling them that Denerim is in revolt and I am in trouble, once you have them rushing to save me you will slip poison into their food and water." Her hand slipped back down to the gasping rouges thighs and teased her moist center.

"Yes anything…oh maker yes." Phaedra cried in pleasure pulling Anora down onto the thick fur carpet. Anora smiled into the young woman's hair the last part of her plan falling into place.


	8. Chapter 13 and 14

**Hey sorry for the delay in chaps I've been super busy lately, and when I do start to write nothing comes up ugh! Writter's block I guess! Going to have to play some more DAO! **

**This is a pretty sad chap sorry, I'm not following the storyline of Awakening, so don't get mad at where my story is headed. Pretty please R&R I would really like to know what everyone thinks!**

**I don't own the rights to Dragon age but I do have my own copy of the game :)**

Chapter 13

Wynne emerged from her tent and picked up the empty basket sitting by the burned down fire, the early morning sun was just beginning to pierce through the tree tops as she walked towards the outskirts of the camp. She passed Cullen's tent and chuckled softly at the sound of his soft snores. The air was chilly and she hoped to make a fire as quickly as her old bones would allow, then once the young templar awoke she would start on an early morning meal.

Silently navigating through the thick bush she filled her basket with suitable kindling to start a good warm fire. With her basket brimming she groaned shifting the weight to her other hand, her back protested loudly to even the smallest tasks these days, and she vowed when they finally reached the tower and this ordeal was over she would retire to her study and read or perhaps take up knitting it was time she started acting like a proper lady her age.

With her thoughts engaged by images of a comfy bed and warm fire she failed to notice the footsteps that followed close by. A sudden flash of movement passed her line of sight and then vanished behind a large pine tree. Wynne set her basket down silently; if it had been Cullen he would not have been so quiet, holding the fear at bay she slowly backed towards the camp keeping a keen eye fastened on the lingering shadows. "Who's there" She shouted. The small figure of a child emerged from behind the tree, the shadows casting off its face veiling it in darkness.

Wynne let out a relief filled sigh and moved closer "Oh my dear child you startled me." Her voice was a soft whisper as she gingerly moved forward. "Are you lost? Come out of the shadows and let me have a look at you, don't be afraid I am a healer." She smiled beckoning with a gentle hand, the child stood motionless. "Don't be frighten I will not hurt you, what is your name?" Wynne tried to peer through the shadows to see if the child was hurt but could see nothing through the dark gloom.

"Alcide, I see you found my friend." A familiar voice rang through the trees.

"Morrigan?" Wynne gasped in complete surprise, spinning towards the mage. "Maker! You are a sight for sore eyes." She exclaimed her face bright. Her smile faded as Morrigan moved closer, the young witches face was ravaged with displeasure and scorn.

"Wynne you look positively horrid." Morrigan's eyes flickered past her to the boy that still remained in the shadows. "You should be more careful old woman the wilds are not a safe place for grandmothers."

"I'm here looking for you." Wynne felt the tingle of unease run down her spine Morrigan had always been cold but her behavior was setting off a silent alarm in the old mages mind; she turned slowly back to the child and tried again to get a better look at his face, something in the way he held his body stiffly made her back away slowly. "Who is this boy Morrigan?" She whispered fear thickening her blood as the child crept slowly from the shadows.

"Alcide is my son, say hello my love." There was a ring of amusement in her husky voice, this was not right Wynne thought in a panic as she felt Morrigan approaching behind her, there was a tingle of magic pulsing from the apostate's body and a low growling began to emulate from the shadowed boy. The sound grew louder as he began to emerge moving slowly from the cover of the trees.

She stood mesmerized as the shadows slowly descended a ray of sunshine lighting up his strawberry blonde hair. The small halo of light faded and his face came into focus before her, she backed away in horror staring with shock at two deep piercing black eyes, they peered out at her from a small face, a face that reminded her of someone. Her mind raced to thoughts of Alistair and his warm smile and golden hair and she felt her stomach sink, this was his child, this thing was Alistair's son.

Terror filled her and she reached up for her staff, just as her trembling fingers clasped around the cool wood something warm and sticky hit her back forcefully causing her to stumble forward with the impact; she felt the object bounce down next to her rolling around her parted feet. Tearing her shocked gaze from the bottomless black eyes she looked down at the object that had struck her, minutes passed as she took in the blonde hair and pale skin of her young companion.

"No!" She cried grief stricken; Cullen's eyes stared up at her his face pulled back in a terror. "Cullen! Maker no." Pulling forth her staff she let out a fierce battle cry, her head throbbed with power as she called forth a stone fist. Before the spell could course out of her a searing pain pierced her neck and her legs buckled under her sending her face first into the dirt. She struggled with all her strength trying in vain to reach for her staff, her fingers inches from the polished wood. Iron barred hands pinned her shoulders into the ground sending new pains shooting through her arms as they were bent behind her back shoving her face hard into the bracken forest floor.

"Wait." She heard Morrigan's muffled shout , the tension lessened from her wrists and she watched from the corner of her eye as the boy backed away. "I owe this one an explanation." Wynne cried out in renewed pain as she was flipped to her back, small rays of light warming her upturned face. A shadow fell over her and she rolled her eyes towards it, staring with sudden rage at Morrigan's calm cold expression.

"I've always hated circle lap dogs, you most of all Wynne, you will be the first for my son but not the last, we will rid Thedas of your chantry ways and people will bow to a new god." Morrigan purred inching her face closer to Wynne. She spat at Morrigan's face with disgust her mind still reeling with the sudden loss of Cullen the poor boy she thought silently stricken with grief.

"Why are you doing this Morrigan? Is that…that thing Alistair's child?" the questions poured from her over top of the pain she needed to know the answers, needed to hear them spoken. Morrigan ran a cold hand over her strained face smiling smugly down at her.

"Yes Alcide is Alistair's son, but nothing like him, Alcide is a god and therefore needs no father." She watched as the black eyed boy lowered his face closer blood covered fangs protruding from his wet mouth. "As for your other question, I do this out of love, love of my son."

"You will never succeed Morrigan, Amara and Alistair already killed your god once." She hissed her body pulsing with pain. Morrigan laughed her eyes flashing with arrogances.

"Your foolish faith in idiots is amusing, can't you see Wynne? I have already succeeded in bringing you to me, with your help my son will be stronger, I weave my traps more clever then you may think, and I will ensnare all the ones that stand in my way." She laughed again pulling Wynne's limp head off the ground by her silver hair. "I'm going to rule this land and the lands beyond it, my son will call forth darkspawn and demons alike and there isn't a damn thing you or the wardens can do about it." Dropping her head down Morrigan rose and backed away. "Take your time with this one Alcide let her suffer for her weakness."

Wynne stared in hateful disbelief as the demon child lowered his blonde head towards her neck, searing pain ripped a scream from her raw throat, and she clenched her teeth trying to raise her hands to tare her fingers down the demons face. To her frustration her arms laid motionless at her sides and she was unable to feel anything as the pain began to fade and her beating heart slowed. She cried out in dismay trying again to push off the ground, but her useless limbs remained limp at her sides, and her body grew cold as the blood drained away.

Suddenly she felt the spirit inside her rise up to fight, her eyes rolled back and a white light flooded into her brain. The spirit cried out in pain as it clashed with the blackness that was slowly consuming her. She felt it struggle franticly, bashing over and over with fading strength against the darkness, the spirit fought for her life slowly losing the battle, its white light fading. It cried out suddenly with grief a sorrowful wail as it vanished leaving Wynne to battle alone. She felt the absences of the spirit with a deep sadness, overwhelmed with gratitude for the years it had granted her.

She rolled her eyes down and stared at the child's blonde hair so like his fathers and felt her breath slow, tears spilled down her cheeks as her vision clouded. This was the end she thought as the faces of all the ones she loved flashed before her eyes. She felt a sudden burst of rage when her thoughts came back to Alistair; she had to warn him, warn the other, but there was nothing she could do, with one last aguish filled cry she closed her eyes and let her spirit fade leaving her broken drained corpse sprawled on the forest floor.

OoO

Morrigan sat back on her heels and watched as her son convulsed on the ground before her, damp leafs and bits of trees clinging to his transforming body. He cried out her name his voice thick with pain and Morrigan reached out a tentative hand her heart breaking at the pain he was enduring. She clasped his shoulders and was violently flung across the small clearing, hitting a tree with a loud crack. She slid to the ground stunned by the collision; he was getting very strong she thought keeping her distance as his tremors slowed and the sun began to set.

Hours later She watched with awe as he stiffly rose up from the floor towering above the ground almost as tall and thick as a tree. The shadows of the forest began to lengthen crawling forth to shroud him in darkness. He approached her on long shaky legs the whispering shadows curling around his wide shoulders and muscular chest. Standing over her he held forth his large hand, she stared shocked at his out stretched hand remembering with a slight pang how weak and tiny those very hands had been, she could still feel their small grasp around her fingers as she'd cradled him to her breast.

"I am going to need new clothes." He said his voice ruff from screaming. She smiled up at him and allowed her large son to sweep her off the ground.

"Yes you will need new clothes, but where am I supposed to find clothes big enough for you? You are magnificent!" She laughed with delight then frowned down at Wynne's decaying body. "Take her head, I think it is time we sent your father a message."

Chapter 14

Alistair fell to his knees before the fire and buried his face into his hands, unable to get the images of Wynne's severed head out of his mind. The bloody bag lay where he had found it at the very edge of their camp. He heard Leliana's shriek sound behind him as she cried out for Zevran and Amara. His mind was reeling with grief and his body felt cold and detached.

"I'm sorry Amara its Wynne." Zevran whispered standing outside Amaras tent "She's dead." There was a loud clash as Amara stumbled from her tent, he met her terrified gaze and his eyes filled with tears.

"Wynne" Amara breathed staring blindly into the bloody bag "And Cullen!" He watched as her face paled and she slid to the ground a few feet in front of him. He knew how she felt; the shock was overwhelming seeing the old mages once kind and warm face pulled back in horror caused the bile in his empty stomach to rise.

"How?" The word was empty and the only sign he was feeling anything was the torrent of tears that were streaming down his face.

"It was your son Alistair, he's-he" Amara caught her lip between her teeth her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry." She cried reaching out a shaking hand.

"He's a demon." Alistair whispered; it had been the first thing to cross his mind when he had opened the bag, the haunting dreams, and Amara's nightmare all the pieces fit together and he was overcome with anguish. Wiping away his tears he slowly stood and stalked towards his tent.

Falling onto the soft bedroll he covered his face with the crook of his arm and the tears poured anew down his cheeks. His body raked with sobs, how could he have fathered a monster? It was his fault Wynne was dead; it was his fault everyone was in danger. Immersed in his own pain he missed the soft fall of Amara's footsteps as she entered his tent, only realising her presences when she laid her trembling body down next to him weaving her arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered squeezing him tightly "I tried to tell you before but couldn't." He turned onto his side to face her running his hands over her wet cheeks. "We have to find Morrigan and stop this before it gets even worse." She said quietly her voice heavy and sad; He nodded staring deeply into her dark eyes.

"She never deserved a death like that." He felt the lump raise in his throat and he shut his eyes tightly pushing down the raging emotions. Amara brushed her lips softly against his eyelids and he felt the tension seep from his body.

"This is powerful magic Alistair I can feel it all around us, it's too dangerous; I will seek Morrigan out alone fight her magic with mine." Amara said as she continued to hold him close her lips moving over his face. Alistair jumped up as if he had been burned and glared down at her through his tears.

"Over my dead body!" he hissed "This is my mess, I will go." He sat back down jerking her to his side. "Don't ever say something that stupid to me ever again." He whispered into her hair, just the thought of opening a bag containing her head sent cold hard fear coursing through his body. "I agree that Leliana and Zevran shouldn't come, they can wait behind at the camp. It would not be fair to put them in danger." He heard her snort into his chest and raised her face to his, tears still clinging to her thick black eyelashes.

"Good luck getting them to stay behind." She said a small smile teased up the corners of her mouth as she pulled on his ear softly. "Leliana has been snapping at the bit for action, and Zevran would never be out done by anyone." He laughed softly capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. She made him feel serine, made the darkness waiting a head of them disappear just by being. He marvelled at how strongly he felt for her as he deepened his kiss.

"You make this all go away." He whispered his breath hitching in a heart wrenching sob "We are in this together, and I will never let you go."

OoO

Amara gazed down at her sleeping lover his face soft and peaceful in slumber, her eyes burned with unshed tears as she grazed her lips over his stubble covered chin, his anger would be turbulent when he awoke to find her gone. Picturing him sprawled on the ground his life drained away was the only thing that kept her resolve strong and moved her hands to pull on her robe.

"I love you." She whispered before exiting the tent silently. She stood motionless staring blindly around her; her gaze fell on Zevran and her optimism began to deflate. How was she going to get passed a trained assassin? She thought with frustration, he was leaning against a fallen tree trunk his head resting against his chest daggers crossed over his arms and to her surprise it seemed he was fast asleep. Biting her lip for concentration she crept across the still campsite holding her daggers and staff tightly to her sides to prevent them from rattling. A flame of hope budded in her chest as she slipped into the surrounding forest and slid down a small hill towards the moonlit path.

"Sneaking away without me?" Zevrans voice rung out as he stepped before her blocking her steps. "tisk, tisk beautiful Amara." His eyes were slightly amused as he gazed down at her frazzled face.

"Go back to the camp Zev." She hissed. "I need to do this alone." He laughed softly his slight frame shaking with the effort to be quiet.

"I think perhaps I will come with you, someone has to stop you from dying." He rested his hands on her slight shoulders. "You can't do this alone Amara, your good but I am better."

She sighed in mock defeat a plan weaving quickly in her mind. Pissing people off was sometimes necessary she told herself as she quickly cast a sleep spell and he crumbled to the ground with a thud. "No I'm better." She mumbled dragging him closer to the camp. There would be no warm welcome for her if she survived this she thought sadly jogging lightly down the path.

The tainted power had been getting stronger every day they spent in the wilds and the pull was unmistakable as she veered off the path and into the dark forest. Lighting up the end of her staff she peered around her, slightly frightened by the moving shadows that closed in. Shaking out her nerves she followed the invisible pull stumbling awkwardly in the dark.

Her lungs burned and she tripped and fell often scraping her knees, but she refused to stop fearful her companions would awake early and follow her. The thought of them getting caught in Morrigan's plan spurred her forward. She finally surged out from the trees stopping a few yards from the rounded hut she had seen in her dreams. Pausing at the tree line she let her gaze wander over the clearing a feeling of unease increasing like cold water being poured down her spin. Taking the few shaky steps it took to the front door of the hut she pushed open the door and peered in.

"Hello." She yelled her voice faltering slightly with fear.

"Amara I presume." She spun around and gasped as the young man approached her.

"Alistair?" She breathed her heart hammering, It was not Alistair she realised as he came closer his black slanted eyes reflecting the blue grayish moon.

"Ha try again little mage, I am handsomer." He smiled his fangs glinting in the moon light. He was huge taller than Alistair maybe even taller than Sten she let her gaze wander over him taking in the span of his wide shoulders and his powerful arms laying limply at his sides.

"I am Alcide." He hissed reaching out a thick arm to pull her towards him; she fought then with intent to kill, scratching at his leather thick skin kicking out at his tree trunk legs. "You can do better than that." He purred running his fangs lightly over her neck.

Amara cried out fear kicking her mind into action and quickly casted out a lightning spell. The force of the lightning blasted her from his arms and she shot up into the air, she threw up her arms and landed roughly on the ground scraping her wrists on impact. Shaking off the pain from her fall she jumped back up and cast out a fireball blasting it at his still smoking chest. The giant brute stumbled backwards with a laugh and stalked back towards her, flames smoking from his shoulders.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." He leered seizing her in one powerful hand he lifted her from the ground by the neck of her robe and threw her several feet. She landed hard smacking her head painful against a jagged stone, reaching up a shaking hand she wiped at the blood trickling down her forehead and spat out the blood that had filled her mouth. "Come on little mage, show me what you've got." He taunted.

She staggered to her feet and cast a quick healing spell, her forehead closed with a flash of green. When her eyes opened she was met with a large fist, it smashed into her nose with such force she flung backwards sliding a few feet along the ground. She laid a minute dazed and in pain blood streaming from her broken nose. Rolling her swelling eyes up she watched in muted horror as he loomed above her a large foot poised over her head. She rolled her body away as his foot stomped the ground shaking it slightly under her. Without a warrior to watch her back she felt utterly defenseless, her resolve was beginning to crumble.

"Let's hope your king isn't so easily defeated." He snarled.

Anger burned through her blood at the mention of Alistair and she jumped back up finding new strength in her rage. Waving her hands over her head she pulled down a fiery cyclone pushing and pulling it towards the circling giant. The flames roared around her as it enveloped Alcide in a sure death. Holding the spell as long as she could she dropped her arms and crumbled to the ground her chest heaving with the effort.

"Not over yet little mage." She raised her now swollen eyes to stare in disbelief as Alcide emerged from the smoky cloud his clothing turned to tattered ash around his hulking frame. He knelt down towards her and weaved his big hand through her hair pulling her painfully to her feet.

"Playtimes over Alcide bring her to me." Morrigan shouted from inside the hut.

Amara struggled like a cat clawing at his hands as they pulled painfully at her hair; she dragged her feet furtively in the ground screaming in rage. She was dropped suddenly on the floor of the hut before a small hearth fire. "Hello Amara, you look awful." Amara crouched low backing herself into a corner and glared over at Morrigan.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Wynne you horrid bitch." Amara hissed lunging out at Morrigan. Alcide slammed his fist into her stomach and she crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.

"Ouch, name calling is so beneath you Amara." She purred kneeling down in front of her withering body. "Let's take a trip Amara, into the fade; perhaps you will behave yourself there." Amara watched helplessly as a small girl was dragged from behind the door and placed in front of her. The poor thing was gaged and tied trembling under Alcide's hungry gaze. She listened in horror as Morrigan whispered the incarnations to the spell, and then shut her eyes tightly as Alcide ripped off the child's head a sickening sound echoing though the dim room. "Sleep" Morrigan's voice whispered into her ear causing the room around her to go black.

**Sorry to all you Wynne fans out there, but you had to know it was going to happen lol. Please R&R thanks!**


End file.
